Harry Potter und der Erbe von
by Lilith35
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt 5 Jahre nach dem Schulabschluss von Harry und Co, Ron und Hermione, Harry und Draco sind zusammen, und gemeinsam müssen sie einen Erben zeugen, aber wer sind die richtigen für diese Aufgabe? Please rr
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter und der Erbe von .  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon gehört mir und wenn ich es auch noch so gerne wollte, Geld könnte ich hiermit nicht verdienen!  
  
WARNUNG: SLASH (Draco und Harry) Ich kenne zwar den 5.Band, ich werde ihn aber in wichtigen Teilen nicht beachten, da mir sonst eine Hauptfigur fehlt. Ach ja, spätestens im 3.Kapitel werdet ihr das Rating hoffentlich verstehen. Und noch eine Anmerkung in eigener Sache: Dies ist meine erste veröffentlichte FanFic und ich habe noch keine/n Betaleser/in. Hat nicht vielleicht einer Lust und Zeit dazu? Ach ja, und bitte schreibt mir Reviews damit ich weiß ob ich weitermachen soll! BITTE!!!  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
"Bist Du soweit?" Harry schmiss sich seinen Umhang um und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Draco auch endlich fertig wurde damit sie apparieren konnten. Wegen der besonderen Gefahr die im Moment herrschte (Harry fragte sich, wann zumindest er mal nicht in besonderer Gefahr war), war über das ganze Haus ein Disapperationszauber gelegt worden und sie mussten einen Teil der Strecke zu Fuß gehen. "Wenn Du jetzt nicht kommst, kannst du mich mal gerne haben! Ich gehe jetzt!!!" Endlich tauchte Dracos Gesicht in der Badezimmertür auf. "Ich komme gleich! Aber wenn ich schon zu einem Essen von Ron und Hermione soll, dann muss ich wenigstens gut aussehen. Sie sollen wenigstens neidisch auf mein Aussehen sein, wenn sie mich schon hassen." "Niemand hasst dich! Hermione hat extra gesagt, dass ich dich auf jeden Fall mitbringen soll!" "Und Ron?" Harry stockte. Ron war wirklich ein Problem, er wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass Draco sich geändert hatte. Harry ging zu Draco und sah ihm in die Augen. Er wusste das Draco, auch wenn er immer sehr stark wirkte, doch sehr verletzlich war und dass er es sich sehr wünschte, von den Freunden Harrys anerkannt zu werden. "Wer ist dir wichtiger? Ich liebe dich und ich möchte mit dir einen schönen Abend bei meinen Freunden verbringen!" "Ja, du hast ja Recht. Aber weißt Du, wie es ist, immer angestarrt zu werden? Immer der "Freund von." und nie du selbst zu sein?" Harry wusste nur zu gut, wovon Draco sprach. Schließlich war er "der Junge, der lebt", er war es, den in jeder magische Gegend einfach jeder kannte und viele starrten ihn an und fragten ihn, ob sie ein Foto mit ihm machen dürften und so. Aber - das musste Harry zugeben - er war dabei immer der Gute, der, den alle mochte, der, der schon so oft das Leben aller gerettet hatte. na ja und auch wenn es ihn meistens nervte, es war auch schön. Aber die Art wie Ron mit Draco umging, da war nichts Schönes dran. Irgendwie was es ein bisschen so wie in Harry zweitem Schuljahr als die meisten Schüler eine zeitlang dachten, dass er der Erbe Voldemorts sei, aber immerhin hatten sie ihn - wenn auch angstvoll - beachtet. Ron hingegen tat die meiste Zeit so, als ob Draco überhaupt nicht vorhanden sei und wenn doch, so sprach er in der dritten Person von ihm. Das musste definitiv ein Ende haben! Harry beschloss, mit Ron zu reden.  
*************************** Hermione wirbelte mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Küche herum und versuchte gleichzeitig die Kartoffeln zu schälen, den Braten in den Ofen zu dirigieren und aus dem Gemüse feine Streifen zu schneiden. In Augenblicken wie diesen wünschte sie sich sehnsüchtig einen Hauselfen, auch wenn sie anderen diesen Wunsch nie eingestehen würde. Sie beruhigte ihr Gewissen damit, dass sie, Hermione Granger, einen Hauselfen ja weitaus besser behandeln würde als dies die meisten anderen Zauberer taten. In Hogwarts hatten immer alles die Hauselfen erledigt und so etwas wie einen "Hauswirtschaftsunterricht" den ihre Schwester in ihrer Muggel-Schule bekommen hatte gab es nicht. Anscheinend lernten die anderen Hexen so etwas von ihren Müttern, aber wenn man Muggel-Eltern hatte konnte einem die beste Mutter nicht helfen. Nicht dass Hermiones Mutter nicht versucht hätte, ihr die gute englische Küche beizubringen. Aber Hermione fand es einfach zu mühsam. Gleichzeitig war sie aber auch zu stolz um zu fragen. Und so hatte sie sich heimlich einige einfache Tricks von Mrs. Weasley angesehen und andere Zaubereien so verändert, dass man sie in der Küche anwenden konnte. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nach dem Kochen meistens erschöpfter als nach einem langen Tag im Büro. Hermione lächelte; erste heute hatte sie ein großes Lob von ihrem Chef erhalten. Sie war die jüngste Hexe in seiner Abteilung und wenn es so weiterging, würde sie in Kürze seine Stellvertreterin werde und wer weiß, eines Tages vielleicht sogar seine Nachfolgerin im Amt des Staatsbibliothekars! Mühsam riss sich Hermione aus ihren Träumen, jetzt galt es einmal auch in der Küche gut zu sein, denn an diesem Abend durfte nichts schief gehen. Sie hatte Harry und Draco eingeladen und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Sturkopf Ron nicht wieder einmal den ganzen Abend verderben würde. Anstatt zu akzeptieren, dass er sowieso kein Mitspracherecht bei der Wahl von Harrys Lebenspartner hatte, kämpfte er einen stetigen (wenn auch aussichtslosen) Kampf gegen Draco. Klar, Draco war mal ihr gemeinsamer Intimfeind gewesen, klar, Harry hätte es ihnen eher sagen sollen und natürlich, auch Hermione zuckte noch manchmal bei der Nennung des Namen "Malfoy" zusammen. Aber war das alles ein Grund, die Freundschaft zu seinem besten und längsten Freund aufs Spiel zu setzen? Aber das alles war heute Abend egal, Hermione hatte lang und ausführlich mit Ron geredet und ihn zumindest soweit gebracht, dass er hoffentlich ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit aufbrachte. Hermione hatte nämlich noch einen besonderen Gast eingeladen, etwas später am Abend erwartete sie noch Sirius, den Paten Harrys und inzwischen, nach seiner gelungenen Rehabilitation, auch wieder einer der bekanntesten Auroren. Sirius wusste viel von Harry und er war ihm in vielem wie ein Vater geworden. Aber was er nicht wusste war Harrys Liebe zu Männern. Und selbst wenn er das erahnen sollte, ganz bestimmt wusste er nichts von der speziellen Liebe Harrys zu Draco. Die beiden waren immer sehr vorsichtig und zurückhaltend in der Öffentlichkeit gewesen. Harry hatte offensichtlich keine Lust eine Abhandlung über seine Homosexualität im Tagespropheten zu lesen. Schlimm genug, dass ihn die Hexenwoche Jahr für Jahr wieder zum begehrtesten Junggesellen erklärte und immer wieder Artikel von Pseudo- Psychologen zu lesen waren, die ihm eine Bindungsangst oder gar Bindungsunfähigkeit attestierten. Etwa genauso regelmäßig gab es dass ein oder andere Gerücht, mit welcher jungen und gutaussehenden Hexe er nun gerade zusammen war. Hermione musste daran denken, wie schrecklich es gewesen war als sie in der Zielscheibe des Tagespropheten und der Hexenwoche gestanden hatte. Armer Harry. Sie konnte also verstehen, dass er sein Privatleben so sehr abschirmte. Allerdings gab es ihr immer noch einen Stich wenn sie daran dachte, dass auch sie und Ron nur durch Zufall von den beiden wussten. Als Harry in ihrem letzten Schuljahr nach einem Kampf mit Voldemort mal wieder schwer verletzt aber lebend auf der Krankenstation lag, hatten sie Harry nachts besuchen wollen. Sie hatten gedacht, dass er ihre Nähe spüren würde und ihn das vielleicht am Leben hielte. Also hatten sie aus seinem Koffer den Tarnumhang genommen und waren nachts zur Krankenstation geschlichen. Vorbei an Poppy, die in ihrem Büro im Sessel eingeschlafen war. Aber als sie an Harrys Bett kamen saß dort schon jemand. Erst dachten sie es sei vielleicht Sirius, der sich auch Sorgen um Harry machte. Aber als sie näher kamen erkannten sie Draco an seinen silberblonden Haaren. Ron flüsterte Hermione zu: " Was macht der denn hier?" Beiden hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen und die sonst so friedfertige Hermione raunte: "Auf drei, ich frier ihn ein und du solltest ihn vorsichtshalber entwaffnen! Ein, Zwei." Hermione stoppte plötzlich. Im Näherkommen hatte sie erkannt, dass Draco weinte. Mit einer Hand hielt er Harrys Hand fest umklammert, mit der anderen strich er ihm in einer unendlich zärtlichen Geste die Haare aus der Stirn. "Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, du hättest sterben können! Ich liebe dich so, Harry, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du beim Versuch mich zu retten stirbst. Lieber will ich selbst sterben!" Harry bewegte sich unruhig hin und her und schlug dann langsam die Augen auf. "Draco?!? Was machst du denn hier?" "Harry, du bist wach! Wie geht es dir, tut dir was weh, soll ich Poppy holen, kann ich was für dich tun." "Ich, nein, mir geht es - glaube ich - ganz gut. Nur müde. Aber es ist schön, dass du da bist!" Bei diesen Worten war Harry zur Seite gerutscht und hatte Draco bedeutet mit ins Bett zu kommen. Und kaum hatte Draco Harry in den Arm genommen war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Hermione und Ron hatten zunächst wie versteinert dagestanden und waren dann wieder aus dem Raum geschlichen. Hermione erschauerte noch immer, wenn sie an die Kälte in Rons Worten dachte als er sagte: "Offensichtlich braucht er uns nicht mehr, er scheint jemand bessern gefunden zu haben!" Erst nach einigen Tagen konnte sie ihn wieder davon überzeugen mit Harry zu reden und das Gespräch das sie führten war keineswegs angenehm aber notwendig gewesen. Seit dem waren inzwischen über 5 Jahre vergangen und von außen sah es wohl für die meisten so aus, dass sie drei immer noch eine verschworene Gemeinschaft bildeten. Einerseits waren sie das auch, aber andererseits spürte Hermione, dass Ron Harry diesen Vertrauensbruch nicht verzeihen konnte. Hermione hoffte sehr, dass hier die Zeit helfen würde die Wunde zu schließen und es irgendwann wirklich wieder so werden würde wie früher.  
  
TBC  
  
Also, schreibt schnell nen Review und Ihr verschiebt Weihnachten für mich schon ein paar Tage nach vorne.!!! 


	2. Kapitel 2 vielleicht schaffe ich im Lauf

Kapitel 2:  
  
Harry und Draco waren zur vereinbarten Zeit bei der Wohnung von Hermione und Ron angekommen, aber bevor sie hineingehen konnten, hielt Draco Harry noch mal zurück. "Und du bist dir sicher, dass du sie nicht doch lieber allein besuchst? Unsere vorherigen Besuche endeten immer in einem Fiasko ." Harry schluckte, dann grinste er ein bisschen unbeholfen und sagte: "Na ja, ganz unschuldig bist du daran ja auch nicht." Draco schnaufte "Ich lass mich eben nicht beleidigen! Und wenn dieses Wiesel ." "Ron, er heißt Ron! Ich glaube, es wäre schon ein großer Fortschritt, wenn ihr euch endlich mit eurem Vornamen anreden würdet!" Draco guckte zum Boden "Ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, es ist eine schlechte Idee, dass ich mitkomme! Jetzt streiten wir uns schon, bevor wir überhaupt rein gegangen sind!" Traurig sah auch Harry nach unten, dann hob er den Kopf und sagte leise: "Ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten, ich möchte." Draco schluckte, dann lächelte er etwas gequält: "O.K., ich werd's schon überleben!" Dann nahm er Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände und zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste Harry zärtlich am Hals. Harry nahm ihn fest in seine Arme und begann an Dracos Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Draco entschlüpfte ein leises Stöhnen. "Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich jetzt gleich hier auf offener Straße über dich herfalle solltest du das besser lassen!" Lachend lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen dann Hand in Hand die Treppen hoch. Hermione und Ron wohnten im Dachgeschoß, sodass Harry 5 Stockwerke Zeit hatte sich zu überlegen, wie er einen erneuten Streit zwischen Ron und Draco vermeiden konnte.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Harry!" Hermione floh Harry um den Hals als sie die Tür öffnete. Obwohl sie nun schon seit 5 Jahren nicht mehr zur Schule gingen und sie sich eigentlich daran gewöhnt haben müsste ihn nicht mehr täglich zu sehen, vermisste sie die Gemeinschaft mit ihm doch stark. Harry, der immer wieder etwas überrascht war, wenn Hermione einen ihrer Gefühlsausbrüche bekam, drückte sie vorsichtig und schob sie dann so sanft wie möglich von sich. Hermione lächelte ihn glücklich an und wandte sich dann an Draco: "Draco, wie schön, dass Du auch mitgekommen bist!" Hermione wirkte zwar etwas verkrampft, aber das konnte Draco ihr nicht übel nehmen, auch ihm war es alles andere als wohl zu mute. Harry zuliebe aber zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln und sagte lässig "Hi, wie geht's?" Hermione trat zur Seite um Harry und Draco einzulassen: "Die Umhänge könnt ihr dort an die Garderobe hängen, aber Vorsicht, sie ist ein Geschenk von Fred und Georg und ich bin leider immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich alles, was daran verhext ist gefunden habe." Jetzt tauchte auch Ron im Flur auf und warf den beiden Besuchern einen hektischen Blick zu. "Hallo Harry! Malfoy!" "Gesprächig wie immer, Weasley." Bevor Draco weitere Seitenhiebe auf Ron oder seine Familie loslassen konnte gab Harry ihm einen warnenden Knuff in die Seite und raunte ihm zu "Du schläfst heute Nacht auf dem Sofa, wenn.!" "Ist ja schon gut!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Schließlich saßen sie alle vier am Tisch, doch es wollte leider keine rechte Stimmung aufkommen. Draco hatte seine übliche Maske aufgesetzt und blickte stur geradeaus, während Ron um Ruhe bemüht auf seinen Teller blickte und sich zum hundertsten Mal sagte, dass irgendetwas an Draco dran sein müsse, dass Harry jetzt schon seit fast 6 Jahren mit ihm zusammen war. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Hermione etwas von "verborgenen Qualitäten" gesagt hatte und schüttelte sich immer noch bei dem Gedanken daran, welche Qualitäten das wohl sein sollten. Klar, sein erster Gedanke war gewesen, dass Malfoy höchstens einen annehmbaren Körperbau hatte, aber das reichte doch nicht für so lange. Er musste wohl noch andere Fähigkeiten haben, aber dann hatte er wirklich ein Talent alles, was ihn hätte nett erscheinen lassen können, vor allen anderen außer Harry zu verbergen. Aber Ron wusste auch, dass Harry sein bester Freund war und dass er für nichts auf der Welt bereit war auf diese Freundschaft zu verzichten. Es viel ihm immer noch schwer dies einzusehen, aber er hatte es gelernt. Und so musste er wohl oder übel die Gesellschaft dieses grässlichen Schleimbeutels Malfoy ertragen. Harry und Hermione bemühten sich verzweifelt, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen und unterhielten sich über den diesjährigen Verlauf der englischen Quidditchmeisterschaften. Harry lächelte Hermione dankbar an, er wusste, dass sie Quidditch ungefähr genauso spannend fand wie eine ausführliche Diskussion über das Wetter. Hermiones aufgesetztes Gerede wurde plötzlich unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopfte. "Erwartet ihr noch jemanden?" Harry schaute Hermione und Ron verwundert an. "Ihr wisst doch, dass wir eigentlich nicht zusammen in die Öffentlichkeit gehen! Ich vertraue euch, oder sollte ich besser sagen: Leider habe ich euch vertraut?" Harry war mit jedem Wort wütender geworden. Inzwischen klopfte es draußen immer heftiger an der Tür, sodass es wichtiger wurde Draco zu verstecken als mit Ron und Hermione herumzudiskutieren. Harry zog den sich sträubenden Draco vom Stuhl. "Ich bin doch kein Tier, das sich jetzt versteckt!" Breitbeinig, den Zauberstab abwehrend vor sich erhoben stand Draco da und blickte die Tür an. "Siehst du, wie wunderbar gemütlich ein Abend bei deinen Freunden ist!" Die letzten Worte hatte Draco förmlich ausgespuckt. Harry musste schlucken und sich deutlich vor Augen halten, dass es die Angst war, die Draco so wütend und abwertend werden ließ. "Wenn Du es schon nicht für dich tust, dann mach es um mich zu schonen! Bitte, komm jetzt mit mir!" Und schon schob Harry seinen sich immer noch widersetzenden Freund in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Sobald sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, sprachen sowohl Hermione als auch Ron mehrere Schutzzauber über die Tür um die beiden vor möglichen, wenn auch unwahrscheinlichen Angriffen (denn welcher Todesser würde schon klopfen um in eine Wohnung zu gelangen) zu schützen. Plötzlich ertönte von draußen die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Sirius Black, dem Paten Harrys. "Hermione! Ron! Wenn ihr jetzt nicht sofort diese Tür öffnet, werde ich alle eure Schutzzauber brechen und das bedeutet dann viel Arbeit für euch! Also kommt schon und macht auf!" "Stopp, Stopp! Ist ja schon gut Sirius, ich komme doch schon!" Ron eilte zur Tür während Hermione die Teller von Harry und Draco mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs in die Küche zur Spüle dirigierte. "Sirius, wie schön dass du da bist!" Mit vor Aufregung rotem Gesicht öffnete Ron endlich die Tür. Sirius sah Ron an und ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. "Na, was habt ihr zwei denn gerade gemacht? Hab ich euch etwa gestört?" Rons Hautfarbe näherte sich immer stärker seiner Harrfarbe an und anstatt eines zusammenhängenden Satzes kam ihm nur ein ziemlich authentisches "Ääähh." über die Lippen. "Du musst dich doch nicht schämen! 22 Jahre und immer noch prüde wie ein kleiner Junge! Ich bin doch froh, dass ihr zwei euch habt und liebt. Ich würde mir wirklich wünschen Harry fände endlich auch eine Frau, die so zu ihm passt wie Hermione zu dir! Außerdem habt ihr Remus versprochen, dass er der Pate eures ersten Kindes werden darf. Und jetzt muss er schon 5 Jahre auf die Erfüllung dieses Versprechens warten!"  
  
"Sirius, du weißt genau wie schwierig die Zeiten im Moment sind!" Hermione, die inzwischen auch dazugekommen war, funkelte ihn wütend an. Sofort flog ein Schatten über das Gesicht des ehemaligen Askabanhäftlings und er musste an all die denken, die in den letzten Jahren verwundet oder sogar getötet worden waren. Es war einzig und allein ein glücklicher Zufall, dass aus ihrem engsten Kreis noch niemand getötet worden war. Hermione, der ihr Ausbruch schon wieder leid tat, umarmte Sirius jetzt herzlich. "Schön, dass du da bist! Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen." "Ja, Remus und ich sind im Moment soviel unterwegs, dass unsere "Männer-WG" ziemlich verwaist ist. Es sind einfach zu viele Todesser und zuwenig von uns, als dass wir uns einmal so richtig ausruhen könnten." "Jetzt komm doch erst mal rein! Oder wollt ihr hier festwachsen?!" Energisch zog Ron die beiden in die Wohnung und schlug die Tür schwungvoll zu. Sirius blickte sich in der Wohnung um und sein Gesicht nahm einen immer enttäuschteren Ausdruck an. "Wolltet ihr nicht auch Harry einladen?  
  
TBC  
  
Was meint Ihr? Soll ich weiterschreiben? Und wenn ja, was machen denn eigentlich Draco und Harry im Schlafzimmer während sie warten, wer dort vor der Tür steht. 


	3. Enthüllungen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH und lime  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, uns eines, das aber noch nicht verraten wird .  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Währenddessen im Schlafzimmer: Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, setzte sich Draco noch immer grummelnd auf eine Kommode, die der Tür genau gegenüber stand. "Mich hier zu verstecken, so etwas hat ein Malfoy nicht nötig, da sieht man mal wo so was hinführt."  
  
Harry wusste, dass mit seinem Freund jetzt nicht zu reden war. Dies hatte er in vielen, sehr unschönen Streitereien inzwischen gelernt. Draco würde sich jetzt nur aufregen und Dinge sagen, die er zwar nicht so meinte, die aber Harry trotzdem sehr verletzen würden. Und irgendwann wäre es auch mit seiner Beherrschung vorbei und der alte Hass würde für kurze Zeit wieder zwischen ihnen stehen.  
  
Daher ging er einfach vor ihm in die Hocke, legte seinen Kopf in den Schoß und umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen. "He, was wird das denn jetzt?!?" Draco war nicht bereit, sich so einfach von seiner Wut ablenken zu lassen, aber als er in die funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen des Mannes da vor ihm blickte, merkte er, wie seine Anspannung immer weniger wurde. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Harry, der die Gunst der Stunde sofort erkannte, blickte ihm fest in die Augen und ließ dann seine Zunge über die Lippen fahren. Draco reagierte sofort, denn auch wenn sie jetzt schon seit fast 6 Jahren zusammen waren, begehrten sie einander immer noch genauso oder sogar noch viel mehr als am Beginn ihrer Liebe. Harry, der das Aufflammen der Lust in Dracos Augen gesehen hatte, schob mit einer Hand den Pullover des anderen in die Höhe und ließ seine Zunge erst um dessen Bauchnabel kreisen und fing dann an, kleine gezielte Küsse auf dem Bauch seines Schatzes zu verteilen. Draco stöhnte leise auf "Sag mal, Du denkst schon noch daran, dass wir hier im Schlafzimmer von Weasl.. äh RON und Hermione sind!" "Na und, die müssen jetzt sowieso erst mal ihren Besuch abfertigen. Da haben wir alle Zeit der Welt für uns!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und zog Draco hinter sich her in Richtung Bett.  
  
"Nein, nicht auf das Bett!" Draco schluckte. "Harry, das kann ich nicht!" Harry musste schmunzeln. Er zog schnell seinen Zauberstab hervor und mit einem gemurmelten "Mollis Tellus" verwandelte er die Dielenbretter des Schlafzimmers, in eine Landschaft aus Decken und Kissen, auf die sich Draco dann auch bereitwillig niederziehen ließ. Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden nur in die Augen, in denen sich Lust und Liebe wiederspiegelte.  
  
Quälend langsam beugte sich Harry zu Draco vor, lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Draco konnte ihn nur ungläubig ansehen: "Spiel nicht mit mir!", dann stürzte er vor, nahm das Gesicht des anderen in seine Hände und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Fest presste er seine Lippe auf die, sich bereitwillig öffnenden Lippen Harrys. Seine Zunge schlängelte hervor und begann, dass immer neue Spiel. Schwer atmend löste sich der Schwarzhaarige schließlich und ließ seinen Mund abwärts wandern. Zwischen einzelnen Küssen sagte er: "Ich will nicht mit dir spielen, aber es soll schön sein, für dich, so schön wie nie!" Draco lehnte sich zurück und genoss das Prickeln und den Schauder, den Harrys Küsse in ihm auslösten. Harrys Mund war inzwischen am Bauch angekommen und mit einem entschlossen Ruck seiner Hände, entfernte er den störenden Stoff, der bislang noch Dracos Erregung umhüllt hatte. Seine Augen leuchteten auf als er sah, wie erregt der andere schon war. Leuchtend rot streckte er sich ihm entgegen und Harry nahm ihn ganz in sich auf.  
  
Seine Zunge fuhr den Schaft hinunter. Sanft zwickten seine Zähne Draco dort, wo er am empfindlichsten und am empfänglichsten war. Harry wusste, dass Draco einer solchen "Behandlung" nie lange widerstehen konnte und hoffte, dass der restliche Abend dann entspannter verlaufen würde Fast wäre er dem ungebetenen Besucher schon wieder dankbar gewesen als er plötzlich Sirius enttäuschte Stimme durch die Tür hörte: "Wolltet ihr nicht auch Harry einladen?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ron und Hermione sahen sich verlegen an. "Harry, ja der." Ron stockte. In so was war er noch nie gut gewesen, kein Lehrer hatte ihm seine Ausreden geglaubt und seine Mum hatte ihn nur angesehen und er war schon beim Gedanken an eine Lüge rot geworden. Hermione war da etwas beherzter. "Harry, ja der war leider so müde, weißt du. Er macht da so eine Zusatzausbildung, irgendwas mit speziellen Heilzaubern für Auroren oder so.  
  
Kennst ihn ja, viel verrät er nicht. Na ja, und da haben wir ihm eben gesagt, dass er sich doch bei uns ins Schlafzimmer ein bisschen aufs Bett legen kann und wir ihn dann wecken, wenn du kommst!" Puh, Hermione strahlte Sirius jetzt an, diese Ausrede war doch wirklich gut, jetzt konnte keiner böse sein und der Abend würde gleich hoffentlich so verlaufen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. "Ron, geh du doch schon mal Harry wecken!" "Ich, eh NEIN! Hermione ich gehe da nicht rein. Hast du vergessen, wer da drin ist???" Ron blitzte seine Freundin wütend an. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas von ihr verlangen. Sirius, der die ganze Zeit verwundert zwischen Ron und Hermione hin und her gesehen hatte, verstand gar nichts mehr. Ron und Harry waren doch beste Freunde, zumindest waren sie das noch bei seinem letzten Besuch gewesen und jetzt das hier? Er wollte jetzt endlich mit Harry selbst sprechen. "Ich gehe und wecke ihn!" "Nein!" Hermione, der inzwischen auch klar war, dass die Situation im Schlafzimmer nicht unbedingt dafür geeignet war, um den ahnungslosen Sirius schonend aufzuklären, schrie entsetzt auf. "Dann geh doch lieber ich!" Entschlossen wollte sie sich auf den Weg machen, als sich ihr Sirius in den Weg stellte. "Hermione, du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was es da besonderes in eurem Schlafzimmer gibt oder ich." Weiter kam Sirius nicht, denn in diesem Moment stürzte Harry aus dem Schlafzimmer. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, sein Atem ging immer noch ziemlich schnell und er sah einerseits schuldbewusst und andererseits ziemlich wütend aus. "Sirius! Wie schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen! Hermione und Ron" und hier funkelte er die zwei wütend an "haben gar nicht erzählt, dass du auch kommst! Wir wussten nicht wer da klopft und da haben wir . äh ich mich besser versteckt!"  
  
Sirius sah kopfschüttelnd auf Harry: " Ich weiß nicht wer dir diese Geschichte glauben soll, ich tue es jedenfalls nicht! Komm schon, wen hast du im Schlafzimmer versteckt? Du weißt doch, dass ich mir für dich immer eine Freundin gewünscht habe, warum jetzt diese Aufstand? Ich sie hübsch? Ist sie vielleicht sehr jung oder alt oder ist sie keine Hexe? Also, mir ist alles egal, Hauptsache, du magst sie!" Und mit diesen Worten schloss Sirius Harry herzlich in seine Arme. Dann sagte er: "So, jetzt will ich deine Auserwählte aber auch kennen lernen!" "Äh", Harry schluckte, "also, das ist dann doch etwas anders Sirius. Willst du dich nicht lieber setzen?" Sirius der nun wirklich ungeduldig wurde sagte: "Harry, es ist unhöflich, eine Dame warten zu lassen. Und so schön wird das Zimmer der beiden hier doch auch nicht sein. Was hast du denn?" In diesem Moment kam Draco - ganz Malfoy - hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Zimmer geschritten. Seine Robe konnte seine immer noch bestehende Spannung nur unzureichend verbergen. "Ich bin weder besonders jung noch besonders alt. Das ich hübsch bin ist unumstritten. Und das ich Harry liebe meinerseits auch! Aber bei ihm bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher!" Einen kurzen Moment blickte Draco Harry verletzt an. "Offensichtlich wollte er sich vor seinem hochverehrten Paten, nicht die Peinlichlichkeit geben, gestehen zu müssen gerade Sex mit einem Mann gehabt zu haben! Wenn ich dir so unangenehm bin, Harry, dann gehe ich jetzt besser!"  
  
TBC  
  
Ich kann keine Versprechungen für das nächste Kapitel machen, Weihnachten wird bei uns leider ziemlich stressig werden. 


	4. Wohin?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, uns eines, das aber noch nicht verraten wird .  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews, jetzt habe ich es endlich auch geschafft anonyme zuzulassen, also: tut Euch keinen Zwang an!!! An dieser Stelle auch noch mal tausend Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Goldshadow, super das Du das machst, ist echt eine wahnsinns Erleichterung!!! Und @Shenendoah und @kokusnuss: Vielen Dank, dass Ihr Euch extra für mich eingeloggt habt, Ihr werdet auch mit einem neuen Kapitel belohnt!!! So, jetzt hoffe ich nur noch, dass es Euch gefällt. Egal ob ja oder nein, schreibt doch bitte ein Review, Ja. BITTE!!!  
  
Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und Draco wurde immer deutlicher, dass er ein ernsthaftes Problem hatte. Dabei dachte er nicht nur an seine Beziehungsprobleme mit Harry, diesem feigen, ignoranten ., sondern vor allem daran, wo er nun bleiben sollte.  
  
Es wusste zwar niemand außer Hermione, Ron und Dumbledore von seiner Beziehung zu Harry, aber Voldemort und die Todesser hassten ihn schon allein deswegen, weil er nach seinem Abschluss nicht in ihren Kreis gekommen war.  
  
Stattdessen hatte er sich versteckt und verschiedene Aurorentrainings mitgemacht. Allerdings immer nur über einen Illusions-Zauber, der es ihm erlaubte alles zu sehen, was auch die regulären Teilnehmer sahen, ohne selbst dabei zu sein und gesehen zu werden. Am Anfang hatten sie gedacht, dass sich die Todesser - und vor allem Lucius Malfoy - erst ein wenig beruhigen sollten, bevor Draco offiziell in das Aurorentraining einstieg  
  
Außerdem waren Harry und Dumbledore in Sorge, ob die anderen ihn nicht für einen Spion halten würden. Und so hatten die beiden dann irgendwie den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst, der Zaubererwelt die Wahrheit zu sagen. Man konnte ja schließlich nicht sagen: "Ach übrigens, seit 4 Jahren nimmt der Sohn eines bekannten Todessers - Draco Malfoy - auch an diesen Trainings teil." Wer hätte da noch geglaubt, dass er nichts Schlechtes wollte und das er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass Voldemort endlich besiegt würde. Und so galt er jetzt als verschollen und beide Seiten mutmaßten darüber, dass ihn die jeweils anderen als "Geheimwaffe" einsetzen könnte. Deshalb wusste er jetzt nicht wohin. Ein Gasthaus kam nicht in Frage, da die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden zu gross war, aber in ihre Wohnung zurück wollte er ebenfalls auf gar keinen Fall (die offiziell natürlich nur Harrys war und in die niemand kam, der nicht von Harry hineingebeten wurde). Zu Dumbledore wollte er auch nicht, obwohl er es ihm immer wieder angeboten hatte in Notsituationen an seiner Seite zu stehen, aber eine solche Situation hatte er vermutlich nicht gemeint. Draco lächelte zynisch, als er sich vorstellte, wie er dem Hogwarts- Direktor erklären würde, dass er wegen eines lächerlichen Streits mit Harry, auf keinen Fall zurück in die Wohung konnte und er deshalb seine Hilfe benötigte. Nein, diese Blöße wollte er sich auf keinen Fall geben. Inzwischen hatte es nun auch noch angefangen zu regnen und obwohl es nachmittags noch gar nicht so kalt gewesen war, pfiff jetzt ein eiskalter Wind ganz schön um die Ecken und er fühlte die nasse Kälte in sich aufsteigen. Am liebsten hätte er sich in das nächste Treppenhaus gesetzt und wie ein kleines, trotziges Kind geweint, aber das auch das keine Lösung war, wurde ihm von Minute zu Minute deutlicher.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Währenddessen in der Wohung Granger/Weasley  
  
"Draco Malfoy ist dein Freund!?! Sag mal spinnst du? Der ist oder war jahrelang verschwunden, wahrscheinlich nur um zu überlegen, wie man dich am besten umbringen kann und kaum taucht er auf bittest du ihn in dein Bett? Du glaubst ihm diese Show von wegen Liebe und so doch hoffentlich nicht!" Sirius sah Harry zugleich aufgebracht und besorgt an.  
  
"Sirius, du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du sprichst!" Harry stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle. "So, dann klär mich doch mal auf! Als dein Pate, habe ich ja wohl das Recht dazu!" "Es ist doch jetzt sowieso alles egal, Draco ist weg! Ich habe ihn verloren!" Harry sprach so leise, dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Er schien die anderen im Raum gar nicht mehr richtig wahrzunehmen. Hermione musterte ihn besorgt, als er sich völlig apathisch vor ihren Kamin setzte und begann langsam vor und zurück zu schaukeln. Das war einfach alles zuviel für ihn, Draco war in all den Jahren des Krieges immer sein "Fels" gewesen. Wenn er jetzt weg war, wie sollte er dann weiterleben? Auch Ron verfolgte Harry mit zunehmender Besorgnis und auch wenn er Malfoy nicht mochte, spätestens jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er für Harry alles bedeuten musste. Er beschloss alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um diese Beziehung zu retten.  
  
Da Harry immer noch nicht auf seine Gesprächsversuche einging und die immer wütenderen Beschimpfungen und Mutmaßungen von Sirius sicherlich auch nicht zur Erheiterung seines Freundes beitrugen, entschied er, zunächst einmal Sirius in die ganze Situation einzuweihen. Er erzählte davon, wie er und Hermione die Beziehung der beiden entdeckt hatten, von der gemeinsamen Wohung der beiden (hier begann Sirius wieder zu schimpfen, diesmal aber auf sich selbst, dass er bei seinen unzähligen Besuchen nichts entdeckt hatte), von dem "speziellen" Aurorentraining Dracos, von ihren gelegentlichen, vorsichtigen Besuchen (die katastrophalen Streits zwischen ihm selbst und Draco ließ er allerdings aus) und von Harrys Angst, ihn, Sirius, seinen Paten einzuweihen. Zum einen, weil es ein Freund und keine Freundin war, den Harry liebte. Dann, weil es Draco Malfoy war und schließlich, weil sie schon so lange zusammen waren und er sich schämte erst so spät davon zu erzählen. Ron endete damit, dass Hermione diesen Abend ohne das Wissen von Harry oder Draco arrangiert hatte, damit Sirius endlich die Wahrheit erfuhr. An dieser Stelle begann Hermione zu weinen: "Ich wollte das alles nicht, ich dachte, für Harry und Draco wäre es gut, wenn sie mehr Menschen hätten, vor denen sie sich nicht mehr verstecken brauchen. Ich dachte, wenn du alles in Ruhe erfährst, wirst du dich für Harry freuen, schließlich hat ja selbst Ron nach langem Zögern die Situation akzeptiert." Jetzt war es an Sirius schuldbewusst zu Boden zu sehen. "Vielleicht hätte ich selbst ehrlicher zu ihm seien sollen, vielleicht wäre dann alles ganz anders geworden." Hermione und Ron sahen sich verständnislos an, sie wussten nicht, wovon Tatze sprach. In diesem Moment schrie Harry plötzlich auf: "Draco! Ich muss ihn suchen! Er kann doch nirgends hin und wenn sie ihn finden, werden sie ihn töten!"  
  
TBC  
  
Tja, ich weiß, Cliffhanger sind was fieses, aber mehr schaffe ich jetzt weihnachtsbedingt nicht und ein bisschen Fortsetzung ist doch mehr als gar nichts, oder??? 


	5. Ich hab ihn!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, uns eines, das aber noch nicht verraten wird .  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews, jetzt habe ich es endlich auch geschafft anonyme zuzulassen, also: tut Euch keinen Zwang an!!! So, jetzt hoffe ich nur noch, dass es Euch gefällt. Egal ob ja oder nein, schreibt doch bitte ein Review, Ja. BITTE!!! Oder verratet mir was ich tun muss, damit Ihr eins schreibt, o.k.?!?  
  
@Büschi: Tja, viele Geheimnisse werden in diesem Kapitel nicht gelüftet, aber einiges wird in den nächsten doch klarer. Und ich verspreche, dass ich auch bald weiterschreibe.  
  
Remus Lupin lief eilig durch die Straßen Londons. Dumbledore hatte ihn soeben beauftragt, die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix zusammen zu rufen. Dabei sollte er allerdings möglichst nicht auf das Flohnetzwerk zurückgreifen. Der Hogwarts-Direktor hatte Informationen bekommen, wonach inzwischen weite Teile des Netzwerkes ausspioniert wurden und da er ihnen offensichtlich etwas von größter Wichtigkeit mitzuteilen hatte, was noch dazu absolut geheim gehalten werden sollte, hatte er nun ihn, Remus Lupin gebeten, alle Londoner Mitglieder aufzusuchen und ihnen vom Treffen in der heutigen Nacht zu berichten.  
  
Nicht einmal appararieren sollte er. Stattdessen bewegte er sich wie ein Muggel fort, um so den Spionen Voldemorts keine Zauberspur zu hinterlassen, der sie mit einem einfachen "Indagare Magicus" hätten folgen können.  
  
Der Werwolf war in trübseliger Stimmung. Dumbledore hatte besorgt geklungen und die Morde der letzten Monate, hatten in ihren Kreis Lücken gerissen. Wie es schien, wurde Voldemort immer mächtiger und sie waren nur noch ein letztes Aufbäumen der weißen Zaubererschaft. Als er um die Ecke bog erblickte er vor sich einen Mann, der offensichtlich in ähnlicher Stimmung war. Er ging mit langsamen, schleppenden Schritten, den Kopf nach vorn gebeugt.  
  
Jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen zeigte, dass er zutiefst unglücklich sein musste. Lupin erschauderte. Die Zeiten waren einfach furchtbar. Kein Wunder, dass auch die jungen Männer immer deprimierter wurden. Er wollte gerade mit einem aufmunternden "Guten Abend!" überholen, als er beim Blick auf den Mann zurückzuckte. Das konnte nicht sein, aber dieses silberblonde Haar, hätte er überall heraus erkannt, auch wenn der andere, den Umhang fest um sich gezogen hatte, hatte Lupin genug gesehen. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Sollte er ihn stellen? Was, wenn das hier eine Falle war? Er konnte auf keinen Fall weiter zu den Weasleys gehen, zu denen er eigentlich gerade wollte. Vermutlich würde Malfoy ihm folgen. Oder war er es am Ende doch gar nicht selbst?  
  
Remus beschloss, dass Angriff meist die beste Verteidigung ist und so wirbelte er herum, zückte seinen Zauberstab und schrie "Stupor!" Draco war völlig überrascht, als ihn der Fluch des anderen traf. Er hatte weder darauf geachtet wo er war, noch wer ihm begegnete. Inzwischen war er in einem Zustand, dass ihm sowieso alles egal war. Trotzdem atmete er erleichtert aus, als er erkannte, wer ihm den Fluch auf den Hals geschickt hatte. Er kannte den Werwolf zwar nur aus seinem einen Jahr als Professor in Hogwarts, aber diese eigenen Erfahrungen und das, was Harry von ihm erzählt hatte, lies Draco glauben, es mit einem ruhigen und überlegten Menschen zu tun zu haben. Er würde ihn nicht sofort nach Askaban schicken, nur aufgrund des Verdachtes, dass er etwas mit den Todessern zu tun haben könnte. Und er würde ihn vor allem nicht zu Voldemort bringen, wie es die Todessern mit Sicherheit tun würden. Das heißt, falls sie ihn nicht sogleich in die ewigen Zauberergründe schicken würden.  
  
Lupin war fast verwundert, dass bislang nichts passiert war. Er hatte den anderen eingefroren, doch jetzt wusste er nicht so recht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Sollte er ihn zu Dumbledore bringen? Aber vielleicht war es genau das, was Voldemort wollte? Einen seiner Leute in Hogwarts, aber er konnte diesen jungen Mann doch auch nicht einfach so nach Askaban schicken. Außerdem, vielleicht war das gar nicht Draco Malfoy, sondern nur jemand der das Pech hatte ihm ähnlich zu sehen. Er beschloss, ihn sich zunächst einmal genauer anzusehen und dem anderen auch die Möglichkeit zu geben zu sprechen. Bevor er allerdings den Fluch aufhob, belegte er den jungen Malfoy noch mit einer Ganzkörperklammer. Allerdings einer etwas modifizierten, die es dem Gefluchten noch erlaubte zu sprechen. "Zunächst eine Warnung: Solltest du versuchen irgendwie zu schreien, werde ich Dich sofort wieder verfluchen, ist das klar?!? Also, wer bist du?" Draco schluckte. Auch wenn die Situation besser war, als es schlimmstenfalls hätte sein können. Er hatte Angst und Lupins Rede war auch nicht gerade dazu geeignet gewesen, ihm seine Angst zu nehmen. "Ich bin Draco Malfoy" flüsterte er leise "und es gibt niemanden, den ich rufen könnte." Remus schnappte nach Luft, einerseits, weil er sich nun sicher war, wirklich Malfoy Junior vor sich zu haben und andererseits, weil dieser Malfoy so ganz anders war als der, den er in Erinnerung hatte. "Bitte Professor, sie müssen mir glauben, ich bin kein Todesser! Geben sie mir Veritaserum oder machen sie sonst was mit mir, aber bitte glauben sie mir!"  
  
TBC  
  
Ein Cliffhanger ist was fieses, ich verspreche, ich lasse das, wenn Ihr mir mehr Reviews schreibt, o.k.? 


	6. Auf der Suche

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, uns eines, das aber noch nicht verraten wird .  
  
Ich hab ihn  
  
Lupin konnte nicht sagen warum, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass der andere ihn nicht belog. "Mr. Malfoy, wo waren sie die ganze Zeit? Und was in Merlins Namen haben sie gemacht?" "Ich, . das ist eine lange Geschichte. Bitte, können wir woanders hingehen?" Draco ließ seine Augen über die Straße schweifen und er sah, dass sie inzwischen schon ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten und er wollte auf keinen Fall einem Todesser in die Hände fallen. Darum sprach er rasch weiter: "Bitte, belegen sie mich meinetwegen mit allen möglichen Flüchen, aber bringen sie mich von hier weg! Wenn uns die Leute Voldemorts entdeckten, sind wir beide tot!"  
  
Lupin überlegte einen Augenblick. Dann entschied er, dass dieser zutiefst traurige junge Mann vor ihm, eine Chance verdiente und er beschloss, ihn mit in seine Wohnung zu nehmen. Das heißt, eigentlich war es nicht seine Wohnung, sondern ihre Wohnung. Er wohnte zusammen mit Sirius Black, aber diese würde heute Abend bestimmt nicht da sein. Er war von Hermione und Ron eingeladen und da auch Harry erwartet wurde, würde es sicher spät werden. Bis Sirius zurückkam wüsste Remus sicherlich, was von der Geschichte des jungen Malfoy, zu halten war. Dann konnte er Sirius gleich aufhalten, bevor dieser - ungestüm wie er nun mal war - direkt auf ihren Gefangenen losging.  
  
Nachdem er mit seinen Überlegungen fertig war, hob er den Zauberstab und befreite Malfoy von der Ganzkörperklammer. Dann nahm er den anderen an die Hand, hielt den Zauberstab über ihre Hände und flüsterte: "Alligo!" Jetzt war es Draco nicht mehr möglich, seine Hand aus der des anderen zu entfernen, aber für einen unbeteiligten Zuschauer sah die ganze Szene völlig unspektakulär aus. Auf diese Weise liefen die beiden durch einige Straßen und als Lupin sicher war, dass ihnen niemand folgte apparierte er mit Malfoy in seine Wohnung.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ron und Hermione hatten Harry nur mühsam davon abhalten können, direkt, so wie er war nach draußen zu stürmen und Draco zu suchen. Hastig suchten sie jetzt alle ihre Umhänge und Schals zusammen, als Sirius plötzlich aufschrie: "Ich Idiot, wieso bin ich nicht sofort darauf gekommen! Ich werde als Tatze seine Spur aufnehmen, wenn er nicht appariert ist, werde ich ihn finden! Und dann, " jetzt lächelte er Harry grimmig an, "werden wir beide oder besser wir drei noch mal in Ruhe miteinander reden!" Harry war im Moment alles egal, wenn sie nur Draco fanden. Er schämte sich entsetzlich, dass er nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, an der entscheidenden Stelle zu seinem Partner zu stehen und er konnte sich selbst gar nicht mehr verstehen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Er wusste doch, dass Draco unter der Versteck-Situation litt. Warum nur, hatte er ihn vor Sirius versteckt? Vielleicht hätte er es ja doch verstanden, Dumbledore hätte ihnen helfen können. Aber alle diese Überlegungen waren jetzt nutzlos, Draco war weg. Vielleicht sogar für immer, und alles war einzig und allein seine Schuld. Wenn er nicht so voller Angst um seinen Liebsten gewesen wäre, er hätte sich in die nächste Ecke gesetzt und nur noch geweint, aber so lief er unruhig hin und her, während Hermione ihre Kleidung holte und Sirius schon als großer schwarzer Hund begann, die Spur aufzunehmen.  
  
Endlich waren sie alle fertig und Harry öffnete die Tür, sodass Sirius, alias Tatze, losstürmen konnte und die drei Menschen Mühe hatten, ihm zu folgen. Harry war das nur recht. Ihm konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen.  
  
Nachdem sie eine - wie es dem ehemaligen Gryffindor schien - ewige Zeit gelaufen waren, blieb ihr Spurenleser plötzlich stehen, drehte sich mehrfach im Kreis und verwandelte sich mit einem "plop" wieder zurück in Harrys Paten. "Harry, es tut mir leid. Hier verliere ich seine Spur. Er muss appariert sein! Aber." "Nein!" Harry hatte das Gefühl, er müsse zusammenbrechen, während der langen Suche hatte er immer stärker gehofft, dass Draco einfach nur ziellos durch die Straßen gelaufen war und sie ihn irgendwann finden würden. Warum war er hier bloß appariert? "Harry, jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden! Ich glaube, ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht für dich! Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann kann ich neben seiner auch noch die Witterung eines anderen Zauberers riechen! Remus Lupin muss bei ihm gewesen sein, als er apparierte! Ich weiß nicht, wohin er ihn gebracht hat, schließlich wird er ihn nicht gerade für einen Freund gehalten haben, " hier funkelte Sirius seinen Patensohn noch einmal wütend an, "aber er wird ihn auch nicht gleich nach Askaban geschickt haben! Lass uns zu mir nach Hause gehen und versuchen, über den Kontaktspiegel mit Remus zu reden. Er kann uns sicher sagen, wo er Malfoy hingebracht hat."  
  
Harry war während der Worte von Sirius abwechselnd bleich und rot geworden. Draco appariert, mit einem anderen - Todesser womöglich - nein, mit Remus, Draco also in Sicherheit, er würde sich entschuldigen können, würde der andere ihm verzeihen, was sollte er bloß sagen, wie ihm seine Liebe beweisen? Unzählige Gedanken schossen Harry durch den Kopf und als Hermione ihn jetzt in den Arm nahm und flüsterte: "Es wird alles gut, wir haben ihn doch eigentlich schon fast gefunden!", da musste er wieder einmal, an diesem Tag, mit seinen Tränen kämpfen. Ron stand ein wenig verlegen abseits. Er wusste nie, wie er sich in solch gefühlsseligen Situationen verhalten sollte (das war auch der Grund, warum er Hermione noch keinen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, er wusste einfach nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte). Jetzt räusperte er sich lautstark und sagte: "Tja, sollen wir dann mal zu Sirius apparieren? Ich meine ja nur so, gerade hattest du es doch noch ganz eilig!"  
  
TBC  
  
Freut Ihr Euch, dass es so schnell weitergegangen ist? Dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review!!! 


	7. Versöhnung

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, uns eines, das aber noch nicht verraten wird .  
  
Versöhnung  
  
Remus hatte Draco inzwischen sicher vor ihre Wohnung gebracht. Er stellte sich so, dass der andere nicht sehen konnte, welche Schutzzauber auf der Tür lagen und flüsterte das Passwort "Amornidus" (A/N: Hier habe ich jetzt mal ne Frage: Soll ich Euch die Übersetzung der Zaubersprüche u.ä. als Fußnote unten einfügen? Oder findet Ihr das überflüssig?). Draco schwankte leicht. Dieser Tag war etwas zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er hoffte nur, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer ihn jetzt nicht stundenlang selbst verhören wollte, sondern möglichst bald Dumbledore dazu rief. Dieser würde die ganze Situation dann hoffentlich klären. Obwohl Draco ja schon 23 Jahre alt war, fühlte er sich im Moment eher wie ein kleines Kind. Er wollte jemanden haben, der die Probleme für ihn löste und er nicht mehr selbst nachdenken und sich rechtfertigen müsste. Lupin merkte die Erschöpfung des jungen Mannes, und so lenkte er ihn zu einem gemütlichen Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin. Dann löste er den Zauberspruch und mit einem Wink seines Stabes beschwor er rasch eine Teekanne und zwei Becher herauf. Die Teekanne war eines der ersten Geschenke gewesen, die Remus von Sirius bekommen hatte. Sie war äußerst praktisch und goss auch selbständig den Tee ein. Allerdings enthielt sie auch unverkennbar den typischen Sirius-Charakter. Remus konnte nie sagen, welche Teesorte sie ihm zu trinken bringen würde, aber bis auf ein paar unwesentliche Ausrutscher mit Tees, die nicht nur so aussahen wie Gülle, sondern auch so schmeckten, waren sie in der Regel zwar etwas extravagant aber wohlschmeckend. Jetzt bot sie den beiden Männern eine gut riechende Mischung, aus feinstem schwarzen Tee mit dem Aroma von Sahne und Karamell, an. Remus reichte Draco den Becher und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Dann sah er ihn fragend an.  
  
Draco wusste, dass der andere nun erwartete, dass er ihm alles erzählen sollte und er seufzte auf. "Mr. Malfoy, ich habe ihnen geglaubt und sie nicht sofort nach Askaban geschickt. Dafür schulden sie mir jetzt ihre Geschichte und zwar vollständig und wahrheitsgemäß! Haben sie mich verstanden? Ansonsten können wir diese gemütliche Unterhaltung gerne auch woanders fortführen!" "Ist ja schon gut! Es fällt mir nur nicht leicht, gerade jetzt davon zu reden, aber sie haben Recht. Also." Und jetzt erzählte der Jüngere dem zunächst ungläubig, später immer mitleidiger schauenden Älteren seine ganze Geschichte. Eigentlich tat es sogar ganz gut, einmal alles zu erzählen. Eines allerdings verschwieg er. Er sagte immer nur, dass er einen bekannten Auroren lieben würde und dass dies eine Verbindung sei, die die Zaubererschaft in Aufruhr versetzen würde. Den Namen dieses Auroren nannte er hingegen nicht. Remus wollte ihn gerade dazu ermuntern, ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen, als mit einem lauten Krach die Tür aufflog und Sirius gefolgt von Harry, Ron und Hermione in den Raum stürzten. Alle vier blieben abrupt stehen, als sie erkannten, dass das Wohnzimmer nicht leer war, sondern die beiden Gesuchten friedlich vor dem Kamin saßen.  
  
Harry war es, der sich als Erster aus seiner Erstarrung löste. Mit langsamen, zittrigen Schritten ging er auf seinen Geliebten zu. Vor dem Sessel sank er auf die Knie und blickte Draco mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht an: "Kannst du mir verzeihen? Bitte! Es tut mir so leid! Ich weiß, dass es für das, was ich gemacht oder besser nicht gemacht habe, keine Entschuldigung gibt, aber ich war so überrascht und ich fühlte mich so überrollt und . Ich weiß, dass ich dich sehr verletzt habe, bitte, verzeih mir! Bitte! Ich liebe dich doch!" Flehend blickte der Schwarzhaarige den vor ihm Sitzenden an. Dracos Augen, die bei Harrys Eintritt erst kurz aufgeleuchtet hatten und sich dann wieder schlagartig verhärteten, wurden mit jedem Wort weicher. Er legte die Hände an Harry Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Als sein Gesicht nur noch Milimeter vor dem anderen war flüsterte er: "Tu das nie wieder!" dann lächelte der ehemalige Slytherin und sagte: "Ich liebe dich doch auch!" und endlich, legte er seine Lippen auf die von Harry und begann, ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Die Lippen unter ihm öffneten sich fast sofort und eine kleine Zungenspitze begann die Zunge des anderen zu locken. Als Draco seine Zunge durch Harrys Mund fahren ließ und ihm sanft über den Gaumen strich, stöhnte dieser auf und löste den Kuss, um seinen Liebsten fest in die Arme zu schließen.  
  
In diesem Moment wagten auch alle anderen, wieder zu atmen. Unbewusst hatten sie alle wohl den Atem angehalten und gewartet. Jetzt, wo die Versöhnung offensichtlich war, kehrten die Lebensgeister der anderen wieder zurück und alle begannen durcheinander zu reden. "Wo hast du ihn gefunden?" "Hattest du keine Angst vor ihm?" "Wusstest du das Harry und ." "Wie seid ihr hierher gekommen?"  
  
"He!" Mit einem Funkenregen aus seinem Zauberstab brachte Harry alle zum Schweigen. "Meint ihr nicht, dass ihr mehr versteht, wenn einfach einer nach dem anderen redet? Wir haben doch jetzt alles Zeit der Welt!"  
  
"Oh nein!" Remus stöhnte entsetzt auf. Er hatte das Treffen des Ordens heute Abend völlig vergessen! Und in zwei Stunden würden alle, denen er schon Bescheid gesagt hatte, in ihrer Wohnung auftauchen, während die anderen unwissend zuhause sitzen würden. Dumbledore würde sicher stinksauer sein! Er hatte ihm doch genau erkärt, wie wichtig dieses Treffen sei! Deshalb doch auch diese ganze Geheimhaltungsgeschichte und Informationsweitergabe ohne Zauberei! Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können.  
  
Da die anderen ihn alle fragend ansahen, erklärte er in aller Eile sein Problem. Alle bis auf Draco, der immer noch grinste, sahen ziemlich erschrocken und ratlos aus. "He, auch wenn Du nicht zu diesem Kreis gehörst, nimm gefälligst die Probleme deines Freundes ernst!" wurde Draco da auch schon von Ron angefahren. Harry, der im Moment jegliches Verhalten von Draco entschuldigt hätte, wollte sich schon wütend auf den Rothaarigen stürzen, als Draco weiterhin lächelnd sagte: "Ich muss mich nicht aufregen, ICH weiß, wie wir das Problem lösen können!"  
  
Jetzt begannen wieder alle durcheinander zu sprechen. "Typisch Malfoy, der hat doch gar keine Ahnung." "Eulenpost ist doch verboten." "Weiß er überhaupt, dass man Zauber nachverfolgen kann."  
  
Wieder war es Harry, der sie alle mit seinem Zauberstab zur Ruhe brachte. "Wenn ihr ihm erst gar nicht zuhört, werdet ihr auch nie erfahren, ob er nicht vielleicht doch eine praktikable Lösung gefunden hat!"  
  
In die nun entstandende, spannungsvolle Stille hinein, räusperte sich Draco und sagte: "Hmh, nun ja, ich hatte in den letzten Jahren ziemlich viel Zeit zum Tüfteln und da Harry häufig weg musste und ich ihn nicht begleiten konnte und ihm auch keine Eulen schreiben durfte, habe ich sich selbst verschickende Briefe entwickelt. Die können nur vom Empfänger gelesen werden und lösen sich nach einmaligem Durchlesen sofort auf!" hier hörte man Harry murmeln "War manchmal echt schade, ich hätte die Briefe gerne öfter gelesen." "Und es gibt keinen Zauber, mit dem man diese Briefe lesen kann, wenn sie nicht an einen gerichtet sind?" fragte Lupin überrascht. "Nein, sobald man einen Zauber austestet, zerstört sich der Brief sofort selbst! Selsbt wenn ein anderer nur im raum ist, geben die Breife ihren Inhalt nicht preis. Glaubt mir, Dumbledore hat lange versucht diesen Zauber zu brechen, aber außer jede Menge Brandblasen an den Fingern, hat es ihm nichts eingebracht!" "Es gibt nur ein Problem. Dieser Zauber ist sehr kompliziert, selbst Harry hat es bis heute nicht geschafft, ihn allein auszuführen. Ich habe ihm immer schon vorpräparierte Pergamente mitgegeben. Und das heißt, ihr müsst mir sagen, was ich schreiben soll."  
  
TBC  
  
Werden die anderen Draco die Sicherheit des Phönixordens anvertrauen? Oder ist das alte Misstrauen zu groß?  
  
Momentan weiß ich nicht, ob ich die Geschichte fortsetzen soll. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass nur sehr wenige lesen. Daher überlege ich, ob ich lieber etwas anderes machen soll. Also, falls Ihr wissen wollte, wie es mit Harry und Draco, Hermione und Ron und alle den anderen weitergeht, dann schreibt bitte ein Review oder eine Email an mich! 


	8. Sirius und Remus

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, uns eines, das aber noch nicht verraten wird .  
  
Also erst mal vielen Dank an diejenigen die mir geschrieben haben. O.K. ich mache weiter, aber ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn ich ein paar mehr Reviews bekäme. Ahmh, tja und in diesem Zusammenhang: ich habe zwischendurch eine Songfic zu "Der Weg" geschrieben, die bislang - glaube ich - kaum gelesen wurde. Von denen die gelesen wurde, wurde gesagt, dass sie echt traurig ist (Harry trauert um Draco). Bitte, lest die doch auch mal und reviewt dann, ja? BITTE, BITTE, BITTE Und nicht vergessen, am Ende des Kapitels ist links unten dieser kleine Knopf der ruft Euch zu: "Bitte drück mich."  
  
Dieses Kapitel hat leider recht lange gedauert und zufrieden bin ich auch nicht. Aber dank meiner supertollen Beta-Leserin Goldshadow (hier noch mal tausend Dank) habe ich mich dann jetzt doch entschlossen es hochzuladen.  
  
Und nun noch zu den einzelnen Reviews und Mails:  
  
@Silvia: Danke, Danke, Danke für Deine liebe Mail. Du warst die erste die sich gemeldet hat und Du hast mich echt wieder aufgebaut!!!  
  
@ curlylein: Oh, es war so gut Dein Review zu lesen! Und dann auch noch zu beiden Storys!!! Tausend Dank und ich hoffe sehr, dass Dir meine geschichten weiterhin so gut gefallen. Ach ja, vielleicht kannst Du ja mal ein bisschen Werbing für mich machen.( Ach ja, und sowohl Kekse und Schokolade als auch Chips sind ein SEHR gutes Bestechungsmittel (Internetmäßig am besten per Review zu versenden!!!) DANKE  
  
Draco blickte gespannt in die Runde. Würden sie ihm vertrauen können?  
  
Langsam blickte er sie alle an. Harry lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, Ron blickte mit versteinerter Miene zu Sirius, Hermione sah auf den Boden, Lupin schaute zu Black und nickte leicht. Sirius räusperte sich schliesslich: "Ich hoffe, du bist das Vertrauen wert!"  
  
Harry, der erst jetzt merkte, wie verkrampft er gewesen war, atmete erleichtert auf. Das hier war sehr wichtig gewesen. Wichtig für ihn, wichtig für Draco und besonders wichtig für sie als Paar.  
  
Inzwischen war der Blonde aufgestanden und hatte langsam, immer noch vorsichtig guckend, seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt. "Ich brauche Pergament!"  
  
Remus ging sofort zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm einen großen Stapel heraus. "Heute Abend, 20.00 Uhr, Wohnung Monny/Tatze, Phönixorden" diktierte er nun.  
  
Draco begann mit seinem Zauberstab in die Luft zu schreiben, wo die Worte in silbernen Lettern stehen blieben. "Okkultus dictum ipse deletus" mehrere, schnell aufeinander folgende Bewegungen des Zauberstabes später, waren die Buchstaben auf das oberste Pergament geschwebt und dort mit dem Papier verschmolzen, sodass nichts daran erinnerte, dass dies ein Brief und nicht nur ein leeres Blatt war.  
  
"Adresse?" Draco sah Remus konzentriert an. "Tonks, Cadogan Street 4, London"  
  
"Volarus Epistulus Tonks, Cadogan Street 4, London"  
  
Nach einer guten Stunden waren endlich alle Briefe verschickt und Draco sank erschöpft auf den Sessel. Seine Methode war zwar wirklich sicher, aber sie war auch äußerst anstrengend und zeitaufwendig.  
  
"So, jetzt haben wir noch ziemlich genau zwei Stunden Zeit bis die anderen kommen. Ich denke, wir haben miteinander zu reden!" Sirius blickte zwischen seinem Patensohn und Draco Malfoy hin und her. Beide angesprochenen stöhnten auf und Harry sagte bittend: "Sirius, ich weiß dass Du ein Recht auf die ganze Wahrheit hast, aber bitte, können wir das nicht morgen machen? Ich bin jetzt schon völlig fertig und dann nachher auch noch die Sitzung! Wir werden da schon genug erklären und vertuschen müssen!"  
  
Lupin, der Mitleid mit den beiden jungen Männern hatte, sagte: "Tatze, komm doch mal bitte kurz mit in die Küche. Ich möchte mit dir reden!"  
  
Sirius sah Remus erst ganz erstaunt an, erhob sich dann aber und folgte ihm in Richtung Küche. Im Hinausgehen konnten sie noch hören wie er murmelte: "Aber morgen gibt es keine Entschuldigung!"  
  
"Was ist es?" "Was ist was?" "Was ist es, dass dich am meisten stört? Ist es, dass es ein Mann ist, den dein Patensohn erwählt hat? Oder weil es ein Malfoy ist? Oder sogar dieser spezielle Malfoy? Oder bist du einfach nur sauer, weil er dir nichts gesagt hat?"  
  
Sirius sah Remus mit großen Augen an. "Ich habe doch nichts gegen Männer, die Männer lieben! Hast Du das gedacht?" Remus war nun etwas aus seinem Konzept gebracht. Er hatte gedacht, der große Weiberheld Sirius Black würde Harry einfach nicht verstehen können, da er sich keine Liebe zwischen Männern vorstellen konnte. Aber das hieß ja. Nein, allein die Tatsache, dass Sirius offensichtlich mehr Toleranz hatte, als er gedacht hatte, hieß gar nichts. Er musste endlich aufhören, irgendwelchen verrückten Träumereien nachzujagen.  
  
Sirius wiederum starrte Moony verständnislos an. Er hatte gedacht, dass der andere wusste, dass er nichts gegen Schwule hatte. Wie oft hatte er selbst davon geträumt mit . Nein, er musste sich diese Gedanken verbieten, sie waren Freunde, gute Freunde, beste Freund, aber eben nichts weiter als das! Freunde, die sich eine Wohnung teilten. Ja, im Grunde teilten sie ihr Leben, aber auf keinen Fall ihre Schlafzimmer. Damals, als er aus Askaban wiedergekommen war, da hatte er sich einige Zeit Hoffnungen gemacht. Hoffung, dass der andere erkennen würde, wieviel er ihm bedeutete. Hoffnung, dass auch er mehr für ihn war, als nur ein Freund. Aber diese Hoffung hatte sich nicht erfüllt und so hatte er langsam gelernt zu akzeptieren, dass es eben so war, wie es ist.  
  
Während Sirius Remus immer noch ansah und seinen Gedanken nachhing, ließ auch Remus ihre gemeinsame Zeit Revue passieren. Als Sirius vor inzwischen 10 Jahren aus Askaban geflohen war und er endlich erkannte, dass sein Freund kein Verräter gewesen war, da waren sie sich sehr nahe gewesen. Remus hatte gemerkt, wie sehr der andere den Kontakt suchte, aber er hatte gedacht, dass das nur natürlich war, nach den 12 Jahren Askaban, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Deshalb machte er sich keine Hoffnung und er hatte sich selbst geschworen, dass er die Situation nicht ausnutzen wollte. Er hatte gedacht, dass Sirius ihm das später, wenn er wieder ganz der Alte sein würde, sicher nicht verzeihen könnte. So hatte er ihn zwar in seinen Armen gehalten, aber er hatte es sich immer wieder mühsam versagt, seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu drücken. Er hatte immer wieder den Impuls unterdrückt, den anderen zu liebkosen und mehr als nur rein freundschaftlich zu berühren ). Aber, so wie Sirius ihn jetzt ansah, war da vielleicht doch mehr? War das, was er meinte gerade in den Augen des anderen zu lesen, Wirklichkeit oder doch nur wieder ein Wunschtraum?  
  
Moony räusperte sich: "Sirius." Seine Stimme klang mehr wie ein Krächzen, offensichtlich hatte er sie nicht mehr richtig unter Kontrolle. Tatze blickte ihm weiter fest in die Augen und dann, plötzlich flammte Erkenntnis in ihnen auf und langsam überbrückte er die wenigen Zentimeter, die zwischen ihnen lagen. Sanft nahm er das Gesicht des anderen in die Hände "Warum nur? Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" "Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!"  
  
TBC  
  
So, und jetzt bin ich gespannt wie Euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. Wenigstens ist es ja mal wieder etwas länger geworden. Also, ich freue mich auf Eure Reviews!!! DANKE 


	9. Erkenntnisse

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, uns eines, das aber noch nicht verraten wird . und wer es jetzt noch nicht weiß, dem ist dann auch nicht mehr zu helfen  
  
Zunächst einmal tausend Dank an Goldshadow, die trotz großem Stress meine Kapitel immer super schnell beta-liest und mich überzeugt, dass ich den Text hochladen kann.  
  
@ curlylein: So eine lange Review als kurz zu bezeichnen ist echt Untertreibung. Tausend Dank und die Schoki war echt lecker, Chips und Kekse habe ich mir noch aufgehoben. Ja, ja, das dritte Pairing war leicht zuerraten (warst auch nicht die erste () aber hättest Du gedacht, dass sie erst jetzt zusammenkommen? Ich hoffe, dass Deine Erfolgswünsche bezüglich der Review-Jagd fruchten, habe Deine Tips auf jeden Fall schon mal umgesetzt.  
  
@ Kiki1966d: So viel Lob. Danke! Wenn ich den ganzen Süßkrma aufesse, den Du und curlylein mir so rüberreichen, sehe ich am Ende der Story aus wie ein aufgegangener Hefekuchen. Aber das macht ja nichts, wenn die Story gut ist, ne???  
  
@ hermy24(): Auch Dir ein dickes Dankeschön für Dein Review, es tut echt gut zu lesen, das andere das auch lesen und dann auch noch gut finden, was ich hier so schreibe (meine Doktormutter ist nicht immer ganz so glücklich mit dem, was ich fabriziere.)  
  
@Koko: Na, hättest Du gedacht, dass die "Beziehung" von Sirius und Remus so "Heimlich" ist.  
  
Meinen innig geliebten Reviewern und natürlich auch allen anderen LeserInnen wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel, und sagt mir, wie es Euch gefallen hat!  
  
Erkenntnis  
  
Immer noch, standen sie sich gegenüber und blickten in die Augen des andere. Beide genossen den Zauber des Augenblicks und hatten Angst, den Moment durch eine Bewegung zu zerstören. Gleichzeitig war in ihnen die Sehnsucht entbrannt, den anderen endlich, nach so vielen Jahren des Verlangens, zu küssen. Schließlich war es Remus der sich ein Herz fasste und die kurze Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen überbrückte. Sanft berührte er den Mund des anderen, der sich sofort bereitwillig öffnete und die Zunge begrüßte, die sich ihm da lockend entgegenstreckte. Ihr Kuss wurde wilder und leidenschaftlicher und Sirius stöhnte auf, als er die Hände des Wehrwolfes auf seiner nackten Haut spürte. Er hatte immer gerne Sex "gemacht", aber das hier war anders. Tausend Mal besser, als alles was er vorher erlebt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen und fuhr Moony in die Hose, um die stattliche Pracht, die sich da vor ihm aufrichtete, zu umfangen.  
  
Nur mühsam unterdrückte Remus den Impuls, seine Hüfte dem anderen entgegenzustrecken. Er unterbrach ihren Kuss und sagte schwer atmend: "Nein . ich . will . unser . erstes . Mal . genießen! Nicht hier, in der Küche."  
  
Sirius, der ihn zunächst ganz enttäuscht und auch unsicher angesehen hatte, lächelte ihn an: "Alter Spielverderber! Aber küssen werde ich dich ja wohl noch dürfen?" Und schon zog er den anderen wieder zu sich heran und bedeckte ihn mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen.  
  
Die sowieso nur spärlich tröpfelnde Unterhaltung im Wohnzimmer verstummte schließlich ganz. Alle wussten, dass Sirius und Remus zu der Sorte Mensch gehörten, die, wenn sie wirklich richtig wütend waren, nur noch ganz leise sprachen. Und da es in der Küche so ruhig war, stand Harry seufzend auf und beschloss, dem vermeintlichen Streit der beiden ein Ende zu setzen. Er war Remus zwar sehr dankbar, dass er ihnen diesen Aufschub gewährt hatte, aber wenn Sirius ihn jetzt deshalb zur Schnecke machte, war das nicht fair. "Ich werde mal sehen, dass ich die zwei Streithähne auseinander bekomme!" "Soll ich mitkommen? Es geht je schließlich auch um mich!" fragte Draco, aber Harry verneinte. Das hier konnte jetzt eine sehr hässliche Szene werden und er wollte das Verhältnis zwischen Draco und Sirius nicht noch mehr belasten, als es sowieso schon war. So ging er allein zu Küche. Atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann entschlossen die Tür.  
  
Was er da sah, ließ ihn allerdings zurück zucken Doch dann breitete sich die Erkenntnis, wie eine warme Welle in ihm aus. Natürlich, es hatte so viele Anzeichen gegeben, aber er war so mit Draco und sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass er offenbar alles übersehen hatte. Wie lange die beiden wohl schon zusammen waren? Aber warum heimlich? Heute war der Tag der Wahrheit und wenn er selbst schon geoutet wurde, ja, dann könnte .  
  
Leise machte er die Tür wieder zu und ging zurück zu den anderen. Grinsend sagte er: "Es ist doch schwerer als gedacht die Beiden "auseinander" zu bekommen. Könnte ihr bitte mitkommen und mir helfen?"  
  
Hilfsbereit standen Ron, Hermione und Draco auf. "So schlimm?" flüsterte Draco, aber Harry antwortete nicht und zog ihn nur hinter sich her. Vor der Tür postierte er sie schließlich nebeneinander. Dann öffnete er mit einem lautet "TATA!" und sie sahen, die nun erschreckt auseinander fahrenden, Sirius und Remus.  
  
Moony und Tatze sahen sich zunächst entsetzt an, dann rief Sirius wütend "Sag mal, Harry, spinnst du?"  
  
"Ich spinnen? Wer macht mir denn Vorhaltungen über Geheimniskrämerei und hat selbst Geheimnisse vor seinem Patensohn? Wie lange geht das schon mit euch Beiden?"  
  
Mit jedem Satz, war Harry ein Stück näher gekommen . Jetzt nahm er seinen Paten in die Arme und flüsterte: "Mensch Sirius, ich freue mich doch für euch und besonders für dich! Warum hast du denn nie was erzählt? Es hätte alles so viel einfacher gemacht!"  
  
Remus, der die ganze Zeit betreten auf den Boden gesehen hatte, sagte: "Ähm, das ist jetzt nicht so, wie es aussieht."  
  
"Ach so, dann war das gerade nur Mund-zu-Mundbeatmung oder was?" murmelte Draco spöttisch, der daraufhin sofort einen strafenden Blick von Ron erhielt.  
  
"Nein, es ist nur, wir haben wohl den heutigen Tag gebraucht, um ." "Um uns klar zur werden, dass wir mehr füreinander empfinden, als nur Freundschaft. Ich liebe Remus, habe mich aber nie getraut ihm das zu sagen!" "Und ich wollte seine Situation doch nicht ausnutzen, ich dachte, nach Askaban braucht jeder ein bisschen Zuwendung."  
  
"Und da haben sie all die Jahre hier zusammen gelebt, ohne dem anderen je zu sagen, was sie füreinander empfinden? Oh Mann, das ist echt krank! Ich dachte ja schon, ich bin verrückt, weil ich wegen Harry ein Leben im Verborgenen führe, aber sie beiden sind wirklich die Krönung!"  
  
Remus, der die ganze Zeit immer noch unsicher von einem zum anderen gesehen hatte, grinste jetzt: "Sie werden uns immer gut in Erinnerung bleiben, Mr. Malfoy, wer weiß, ob wir es ohne diesen "Schock" je geschafft hätten."  
  
Jetzt schlang Sirius die Arme von hinten um ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich und ich hoffe sehr, dass diese Sitzung heute schnell zu Ende geht. Ich will dich, ganz und gar!" Remus, der bei diesen Worten schon wieder rot geworden war, drehte sich um und sagte, so dass es alles hören konnte: "Ich liebe dich auch!" anzüglich grinsend setzte er flüsternd hinzu: "Und den Rest heben wir uns für später auf, du Lüstling!"  
  
In diesem Moment hörten sie ein Poltern von der Wohnungstür. "Oh je, da kommen die Ersten und wir haben die Schutzzauber noch nicht entfernt! Hoffentlich hat sich keiner verletzt!"  
  
TBC  
  
Na, seid Ihr zufrienden mit dem Kapitel? Ich selbst habe gerade meine oberkritische Phase, daher freue ich mich besonders über alle (positiven wie negativen) Kommentare! Danke!!! 


	10. Wie ein Gericht

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, Remus und Sirius  
  
@Blue: Hat gar nicht solange gedauert, oder? Und wenn ffnet nicht manchmal so rumzicken würde, hätte Ihr das Kapitel schon einen Tag eher bekommen...  
  
@jacky666: Vielen Dank für Dein tolles Kompliment! Das hat mich echt super gefreut. Soll ich Deinem Vater mal so nette Aufgaben wie Mülleimer leeren, Waschmaschine anstellen, Geschirr spülen rüberschieben, damit er Dich mal in Ruhe lesen lässt? Mann, so was kann echt lästig sein! Und trotzdem so ein langes Review, Super! Tausend Dank, hoffe, Dir gefällt es weiterhin!  
  
@curlylein: O.K. es war schnell, aber wenn zwei Menschen, die sie sich seit Jahren unerfüllter Weise lieben, es nur dem anderen nicht gesagt haben, öffnen, dann brechen eben alle schleusen, oder...??? Außerdem finde ich die Zwei als Paar so toll, da wollte ich nicht länger warten. Außerdem haben sie doch auch endlich mal ein bisschen Glück verdient. Tja, und der liebe Harry, ist eben nicht nur immer lieb. "Wie du mir, so ich dir..." wird er sich wohl gedacht haben...  
  
@Goldshadow: Tausend Dank an meine super schnelle und zuverlässige Beta- Leserin!  
  
@meine Reviewer und alle anderen LeserInnen: Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!  
  
Remus und Sirius waren sofort zur Tür gestürzt, um die Schutzzauber zu entfernen und die ersten Mitglieder des Phönixordens zu begrüßen. Während Ron und Hermione jetzt auch Richtung Wohnzimmer gingen, blieben Harry und Draco stehen.  
  
Dem Blonden war offensichtlich sehr unbehaglich zu Mute und leise fragte er: "Meinst du wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, es heute abend auch noch den anderen zu sagen? Selbst Sirius hat es nicht gerade ruhig aufgefasst."  
  
Harry, der sich auch nicht so besonders wohl fühlte, lächelte leicht gequält: "Wenn wir uns heute nicht trauen, werden wir es den anderen wahrscheinlich nie sagen. Heute haben wir wenigstens ein paar "Verbündete" auf unserer Seite. Und Dumbledore ist doch auch noch da, er wird uns helfen!"  
  
"Du und dein unerschütterlicher Glaube an den Helden der Zaubererwelt!" Draco musste unwillkürlichen lächeln. Bevor er es sich versah, wurde er auch schon in Harrys Arme gezogen "Du bist mein Held!" flüsterte ihm dieser jetzt ins Ohr, bevor er anfing, die Form des Ohrs mit seiner Zunge nachzufahren und kleine Küsse auf Dracos Hals zu verteilen.  
  
Liebevoll schob dieser den Schwarzhaarigen zurück: "Na dann, auf in den Kampf!"  
  
"Warte, erst wenn alle da sind. Mehrmals stehe ich das nicht durch!" Und schon zog Harry den überraschten Draco zurück in seine Arme und setzte da fort, wo er gerade unterbrochen worden war.  
  
"Ich, Harry, nicht! Ich kann da nicht gleich mit einem riesen Ständer vor Menschen stehen, die mich eigentlich für ihren Todfeind halten! Was meinst du, was die denken, wenn ich keinen vernünftigen Satz rauskriege, weil ich immer daran denken muss, was wir nachher noch tun werden.?!"  
  
"Hmh, o.k., aber nachher!" Harry strich ihm aufreizend, über die trotz aller Zurückhaltung entstandene Ausbuchtung " Du entkommst du mir nicht!"  
  
Inzwischen waren alle angekommen. Molly und Arthur Weasley unterhielten sich mit Ron und Hermione. Tonks zeigte dem, wie immer mürrisch blickenden Snape eine neue Art der schnellen Gestaltwandlung. Moody überprüfte den Schutzzauber auf dem Kamin, Charlie und Bill Weasley erzählten sich leise und sorgsam darauf bedacht nicht von Molly gehört zu werden, von ihren Eroberungen der letzten Nacht, Fred und George nutzten wie immer jede Minute um neue Scherzartikel zu entwerfen (trotz ihrer "komischen" Ader waren sie gute Mitglieder des Ordens geworden, neben Scherzartikeln entwickelten sie inzwischen auch "Weasleys geheimste Geheimtricks" ) und Dumbledore stand ein wenig abseits mit Remus und Sirius, der ihn gerade stichwortartig in die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden einweihte.  
  
"Können wir dann anfangen?" Snapes laute Stimme durchbrach das eifrige Gemurmel im Raum. "Aber ... nein! Unser Goldjunge ist ja noch nicht da!" Obwohl sich Harry und Severus inzwischen angenähert hatten und beide wussten, dass sie im entscheidenden Moment auf den anderen zählen konnten, hatten sie ihre Streitereien und Spitzfindigkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit nie abgelegt.  
  
Harry versteifte sich kurz, als er die Worte seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers vernahm, straffte dann seine Schultern und nahm den anderen an die Hand: "Komm!"  
  
Hermione und Ron blickten gespannt zwischen der Küchentür und den Menschen im Raum umher. Wie würden sie wohl reagieren? Ron rückte ein wenig näher an seine Mutter heran. Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob sie nicht vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Hermione war inzwischen etwas näher zu Moody gegangen. Auch hier konnte man nicht wissen, wie er reagieren würde und bevor Draco nach dem heutigen Tag auch noch einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt bekam.  
  
"Ich bin da! Und ich habe sogar meinen Liebsten mitgebracht!"  
  
Die Worte von Harry schlugen ein wie eine Bombe. Snape wirbelte herum und erbleichte als er erkannte, wen der "Goldjunge" da an seiner Hand hielt. Molly schrie kurz auf und wurde wirklich nur durch die stützenden Hände von Ron, auf den Beinen gehalten. Moody, durch ein kleines "Os Tacerus", am Sprechen gehindert, wirbelte seinen dadurch nutzlosen Zauberstab herum und der Rest starrte die Zwei einfach nur an.  
  
Dumbledore, der sich die "Enthüllung" wohl etwas anders vorgestellt hatte, fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. "Es ist o.k., der junge Mr. Malfoy ist auf unserer Seite. Moody, wenn du versprichst keine Flüche zu verwenden, wird Hermione sicherlich ihren Zauber beenden, nicht wahr Hermione?" Hermione, die ein wenig rot geworden war, gab dem alten Auror zögernd seine Stimme wieder. Sie hoffte, dass dies wirklich eine von den guten Ideen des Schulleiters war.  
  
"Was zum Teufel." brüllt Moody los, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen: "Sollen wir uns nicht alle setzen? Ich gebe euch mein großes Zauberehrenwort, dass von ihm" und hier deutete er auf Draco "keine Gefahr ausgeht!"  
  
Mit einem Wink hatte Remus eine bequeme Sitzgruppe geschaffen, das Zweiersofa, auf dem Harry und Draco jetzt Platz nahmen, stand etwas abseits von den anderen und es sah ein wenig so aus, als ob sie auf der Anklagebank sitzen würden. Und wenn die beiden ehrlich waren, fühlten sie sich im Moment auch nicht anders. Ron führte Molly zu einem großen Sessel, in den diese seufzend hinein sank. Langsam setzten sich auch die anderen.  
  
"Warum?" Auch wenn es Molly sehr geschockt hatte, sie war die erste, die eine Frage an Harry richtete. "Wir haben dich in unsere Familie aufgenommen, du bist mir wie ein Kind geworden, warum hast du uns so hintergangen? Haben wir dir nicht alle Liebe dieser Welt gegeben? Ich weiß, ich bin nicht deine Mutter, aber etwas mehr an Vertrauen und Respekt hätte ich doch erwartet, nach all den Jahren." Die letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen gewesen und Harry musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, als er den verletzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah.  
  
"Ich." Harry stockte. Konnte er etwas sagen, dass die alte Vertrautheit und die Zugehörigkeit zur Familie Weasley wieder herstellen würde? Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer größer.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, würden sie mir erlauben, etwas zu sagen? Ich weiß, dass sie gerade nur mit Harry gesprochen haben, aber vielleicht würden sie auch mir zuhören?" Bittend sah Draco zu Molly hinüber. Er sah wie verletzt sie war, sah, wie sie mit ihren Tränen kämpfte und mit einem Mal konnte er nicht mehr verstehen, wie er früher in ihr nur die dicke, dumme, jede Menge Kinder gebärende Weasley-Frau hatte sehen können. Vor ihm saß ein Mensch, der sein Innerstes aufwühlte, jemand, der so offen seine Gefühle zeigte und dies löste in ihm wiederum ein absolutes Chaos aus.  
  
TBC  
  
Wie werden die anderen reagieren? Und was hat Dumbledore dem Orden so wichtiges mitzuteilen? Freut Euch auf die nächsten Kapitel, die ich bestimmt um so schneller fertig stellen kann, um so mehr ich von außen (z.B. durch ein Review( ) dazu motiviert werde... DANKE! 


	11. Versöhnung?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, Remus und Sirius  
  
@Sternschnuppe: Boah, FÜNF Reviews auf einen Streich!!! Tausend Dank, ich habe mich so gefreut!!! Ich könnte immer noch um meinen Computer tanzen, einzig dass er an der Wand steht ist etwas hinderlich. Und weißt Du, was Du nun davon hast: Ein neues Kapitel! Und das, obwohl ich eigentlich überhaupt keine Zeit habe und . Tja, aber so einen Motivationsschub wollte ich nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen! Ach ja, die Sprüche habe ich jetzt auch unten in einer Endnote erläutert, kann ich noch was tun, um mich für soviel Reviews zu bedanken, ich weiß nichts mehr, lasse mir aber gerne auf die Sprünge helfen!  
  
@Shenendoah: Auch Dir vielen Dank! Ärger mit ffnet kann ich verstehen, hatte ich ja auch (siehe vorheriges Kapitel) und deshalb habe ich mich um so mehr gefreut, dass Du mir ein Review geschrieben hast. Besonders gut taten mir Deine Sätze zu "der Weg", leider wurde es bislang wenig gelesen, dadurch dass es keine Updates gibt, rutscht es eben auch nicht wieder nach oben und daher wird es wohl in den Tiefen von ffnet verschwinden. Um so mehr freue ich mich über alle, die die Story gelesen haben und mir dann auch noch eine so positive Rückmeldung geben. Das Lied war für mich eine Zeit lang aus persönlichen Gründen sehr wichtig und irgendwie war es für mich auch so eine Art Abschluss, damit dann eine Fanfiction zu schreiben. Und Deine aufmunternden Worte zum Erben sind wirklich kaum noch zu toppen. DANKESCHÖN, das motiviert echt und ich habe ja nun auch wirklich schnell weiter geschrieben, gelle.  
  
@jacky666: Da bin ich ja gleich noch mal so stell, dass ich von Dir ein Lob bekommen habe. Ein Monat Internetverbot ist aber verdammt hart, vielleicht kannst Du heimlich. Ich weiß, ich bin eine Unruhestifterin und so was sollte man eigentlich gar nicht denken, vor allem da ich selbst doch schon Kinder habe. Aber so ist das eben mit den jungen Müttern, nichts als Flausen (bzw. fanfiction) im Kopf und anderen dumme Ratschläge geben. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall, wenn Du weiterliest, trotz dieser Erschwernisse!  
  
Sobald das Kapitel beta-gelesen ist, was echt immer super schnell klappt (DANKE Goldshadow) werde ich es hochladen, sodenn (meine Oma würde sagen "Gott", ich sage mal lieber) ffnet will! Viel Spaß damit!  
  
Versöhnung?  
  
Draco sah Molly Weasley bittend an und als sie ihm den Kopf zuwandt sagte er: "Mrs. Weasley, es tut mir leid, dass alles so gekommen ist. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich bin nicht so gut in solchen Sachen. Gefühle haben mir immer Angst gemacht. Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis ich mir selbst eingestehen konnte, Harry zu lieben. Und dann habe ich mich erst getraut ihm das zu sagen, als ich schon dachte, dass ich ihn verloren habe. Er hat für mich gegen meinen Vater und den dunklen Lord gekämpft, und beinahe." die Erinnerung an diese schreckliche Situation überschwemmte Draco und nur mit großer Mühe konnte er seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Die Tränen, die schon in ihm aufstiegen, versuchte er hinunterzudrücken.  
  
"Hmh, also, wir sind dann zusammen gekommen, aber. Ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben! Ich, ein Malfoy entwickelte Gefühle für den "Goldjungen". Es schien mir alles so fragil und zerbrechlich und ich wollte nicht, dass es öffentlich wird. Ich dachte, dann wäre der Zauber zerstört und wir wären nur wieder die alten Rivalen. Das hätte ich nicht aushalten können Ich kann und will nicht mehr ohne Harry leben!" Draco schluckte schwer, dann sah er Molly wieder an und fuhr fort: "Bitte, sie dürfen Harry nicht böse sein. Ich weiß, dass er sie als seine Familie betrachtet, er würde es nicht aushalten, wenn sie sich von ihm abwenden würden. Ich verspreche ihnen, ich werde sie nie belästigen. Harry wird sie wie gewohnt allein besuchen kommen, er wird seinen Geburtstag bei ihnen feiern und Weihnachten mit ihnen verbringen)."  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Molly Weasley hatte sich in ihrer ganzen Größe (und das war, auch wenn sie klein war, gar nicht so wenig, wenn man ihr gegenüber saß) vor dem Blonden aufgebaut. "Wie können sie es wagen auch nur daran zu denken, Weihnachten ohne Harry zu feiern, wenn Harry sie liebt und sie ihn offensichtlich auch lieben?!" hier flog ihr Blick kurz zu Harry hinüber " Dann sind sie verdammt noch mal auch unser Gast! Die Familie Weasley war noch nie reich, aber für einen weiteren Schwiegersohn in unserer Mitte wird es immer reichen. Vor allem, da sich meine beiden Ältesten offensichtlich noch ein wenig Zeit mir ihrer Partnersuche lassen wollen!" Um Mollys immer noch funkelndem Blick zu entgehen, guckten Charlie und Bill schnell ein wenig beschämt grinsend auf den Boden.  
  
"So, und jetzt: Herzlich Willkommen in der Familie Weasley!" mit diesen Worten trat Molly noch einen Schritt vor und drückte den völlig überraschten und überrumpelten Draco an ihre Brust.  
  
Arthur, der seiner Frau mit steigender Verwunderung zugehört hatte, zog sie sachte von ihm weg.  
  
"Hey, er kriegt gleich keine Luft mehr. Molly, Süße, du bist echt die tollste Frau die es gibt, aber jetzt lass ihn mal los und komm zu mir!" Mit diesen Worten nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie zärtlich an sich.  
  
Harry, der endlich auch seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, stand zitternd auf und ging zu den beiden herüber. Zögernd blieb er stehen und sagte: "Entschuldigt, ich weiß, dass ich euch weh getan habe. Ab jetzt immer ehrlich, versprochen.?"  
  
Seine beiden Ersatzeltern lächelten ihn an und von weit her vernahm Harry die Stimme Rons der stolz verkündete: "Boah, meine Mutter! Hättet ihr das gedacht?"  
  
Allmählig kam auch wieder Leben in die anderen Anwesenden und nach und nach kamen die meisten zu ihnen, um ihnen zu gratulieren. Harry freute sich über jede der lieben Bemerkungen, nur Draco wurde manchmal etwas blass, denn fast jeder raunte ihm in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu, dass er es ja nicht wagen solle, Harry irgendwann einmal irgendwie weh zu tun. Als er schon glaubte es nicht mehr aushalten zu könne platze ihm schließlich der Kragen und er schrie: "Ich weiß, dass ich mich hier heute eigentlich zurückhalten sollte, aber wenn alle schon auf mich zukommen . Ich habe nicht vor, Harry zu verletzen. Ich liebe ihn und will mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht böse meinen. Sie mögen ihn auch und wollen ihn nur beschützen, aber ich will das gleiche!"  
  
Alle waren schlagartig verstummt aber Hermione brach die Stille: "Ich kann mir denken, wie du dich fühlst. Mir ist es ähnlich ergangen als Ron und ich zusammen gekommen sind. Es ist eben etwas besonderes, jemanden zu lieben, der sieben Geschwister hat, die sich mehr oder weniger versteckt Sorgen um seinen Seelenfrieden machen."  
  
Alles brachen in ein befreiendes Gelächter aus und Harry zog Draco zu sich heran: "Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch!" und dann war von den beiden lange Zeit nichts mehr zu hören.  
  
"Wenn wir diese Gefühlsausbrüche dann jetzt beenden könnten." Snape räusperte sich vernehmlich "ich denke, wir haben heute Abend Wichtiges zu besprechen!"  
  
Ron, der gerade dabei war, Hermione näher an sich heran zu ziehen, seufzte enttäuscht auf "Alter Spielverderber!" aber dann half er doch, einen Tisch und Stühle herbei zu zaubern, damit sie anfangen konnten.  
  
Als alle saßen räusperte sich Dumbledore: "Hmh, es gibt einige unerfreuliche neue Nachrichten von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. Offensichtlich gibt es einen neuen Plan, wie er die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will. Er hat einen Zauber gefunden, der seine Macht unglaublich potenziert. Es ist der "Heres Potentia"[i]." Hermione war bei der Nennung des Zauberspruchs merklich zusammen gezuckt. Alle anderen sahen weiterhin bewegungslos den Schulleiter an. Dumbledore aber, der sich schon zu Schulzeiten immer über das unglaubliche Wissen von Hermione gefreut hatte, nickte ihr jetzt freundlich lächelnd zu. Diese schluckte einmal und begann dann aber, einem Lexikon gleichend, herunterzurasseln: Der "Heres Potentia" bewirkt, dass sich die Macht eines Zauberers mit der seines Erben verbindet. Dabei potenziert die eine Macht, die des anderen um das 100fache. Allerdings nur, wenn der Spruch absolut richtig vollzogen wurde und wenn es der wirkliche Erbe des Ausführenden ist. Ansonsten ist die Macht beider unwiederbringlich verloren. Es gibt keinen Zauber, der den Spruch rückgängig machen könnte. Allerdings ist dies auch ein sehr unerforschtes Gebiet, bislang haben sich alle Magier, die diesen Spruch probiert haben selbst damit zerstört, da sie eben entweder nicht alle Regeln beachtet haben oder da sie offenbar nicht wussten, wer ihr wahrer Erbe ist."  
  
TBC  
  
Auch wenn ich inzwischen schon ganz schön viele Reviews bekommen habe, freue ich mich riesig über jedes weitere! Eure Reviews sind echt die Highlights beim Arbeiten! DANKE!!!  
  
----------------------- [i] Nachdem mich einige darum gebeten haben füge ich in einer Fußnote jetzt jeweils die wörtliche Übersetzung der ursprünglichen Wörter an: Heres bedeutet Erbe und Potentia Macht. So, und da ich ja erst jetzt damit anfange erkläre ich auch noch die anderen: 3.Kapitel: Mollis bedeutet weich, Tellus ist der Erdboden 5.Kapitel: Indagare (indago) = aufspüren, Magicus = Zauber 6.Kapitel: Alligo = verbinden 7.Kapitel: Amornidus (tja, das war schon der gar nicht mehr so versteckte Hinweis für alle Lateiner( ) Amor = Liebe, Nidus = Nest 8.Kapitel: Okkultus = geheim, dictum = Wort, ipse = selbst, deletus (delego) = hinschicken,  
Volarus (volatus) = Fliegen, Epistulus (epistula) = Brief 


	12. Der Erbe von ?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, Remus und Sirius  
  
@hermy24: Schön, dass es Dir gefällt. Was sagt Du dazu, dass es schon wieder ein neues Kapitelchen gibt.???  
  
Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel und hoffe sehr, dass ich Euch damit nicht zu sehr verwirre.  
  
Der Erbe von .  
  
Nach diesen Erklärungen Hermiones herrschte erst einmal Schweigen im Raum bis sich Dumbledore schließlich räusperte: "Gewohnt brillant, Mrs. Granger. Allerdings haben sie ein wichtiges Detail vergessen! Ich muss zugeben, auch die meisten Bücher erwähnen es nicht und das ist wohl mit ein Grund für die vielen verunglückten Versuche. Die magische Kraft des Erben mit der sich der Zaubernde verbinden möchte, darf vorher noch nicht aktiviert worden sein. D.h., niemand der älter als ein paar Monate ist kommt für diesen Zauber in Frage."  
  
"Heiß dass, Du-weißt-schon-wer muss jetzt einen Erben zeugen und sobald dieser geboren ist, kann er den Zauber ausführen?" Ron hatte als erster die Frage gestellt, die ihnen allen auf den Nägeln brannte.  
  
"Theoretisch ja, aber es reicht leider auch, wenn er diesen Spruch mit einem Kind von einem seiner echten Erben ausführt.", antwortete Dumbledore.  
  
"Aber dann ist es doch gar nicht so schlimm, er hat doch keine Kinder, wie soll er dann.?" bevor Hermione ihren Satz beenden konnte, wurde sie schon vom Schulleiter unterbrochen: "Erstens wissen wir nicht mit absoluter Bestimmtheit, ob er keine eigenen Kinder hat und zweites ist er leider durch sein Blut auf eine besondere Art und Weise mit einem Menschen verbunden."  
  
Harry stöhnte entsetzt auf. Warum immer er? Er wusste schon was kommen würde und um die ganze Sache abzukürzen sagte er: " Ich bin der eine, oder? Als er damals seinen Körper zurückerhalten hat ging das nur mit meinem Blut und jetzt ist es neben der Narbe die immerwährende Verbindung zwischen ihm und mir."  
  
Schaudernd sah er zu Draco und suchte seine Augen, er wollte wissen, wie dieser mit den Neuigkeiten klar kam.  
  
Doch der Blonde sah stur geradeaus und begann dann mit tonloser Stimme zu sprechen: "Nein, ich bin es. Ich weiß, dass ich als Baby mit irgendeinem Blutritual an ihn gebunden wurde. Die Macht die er über mich wegen dieses Rituals hatte, konnte ich durch die Liebe zu Harry zerstören, aber die Verbundenheit wird wahrscheinlich weiter bestehen."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Er merkte nur wie in ihm die Angst stetig wuchs, dass diesmal nicht er (daran hatte er sich so gut es eben ging gewöhnt), sondern mindestens genauso viel sein Liebster in großer Gefahr schwebte. Sacht legte er ihm die Hand aufs Knie: "Es wird nichts passieren! Eher werde ich für dich in diese Hölle gehen, als dass ich es zulasse, dass er dir etwas antun kann!"  
  
"Niemand wird irgendwo hin gehen!" schrie jetzt Sirius erbost auf. "Das ist doch alles nur hypothetisch! Keiner von euch beiden hat ein Kind und so wie ich die Sache sehe, werdet ihr wohl auch nie eines haben! Wir wissen doch nicht mal, wer von euch beiden denn nun dieser "Eine" ist!"  
  
Remus legte Sirius beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm, als Hermione plötzlich aufstöhnend in sich zusammensackte. Leise sagte sie: "Ich hatte heute bei der Arbeit ein Buch in der Hand "Rituale und Flüche sowie ihre unvorhergesehenen Folgen". Darin wird beschrieben." ihre Stimme stockte und ihre Hand zitterte leicht als sie weitersprach "darin wird beschrieben, welche Folgen Flüche und Rituale haben können, wenn sie aufeinander treffen."  
  
"Ja und, das ist doch nichts neues, jetzt sag schon!" herrschte Ron seine Freundin an.  
  
"Vielleicht täusche ich mich ja, aber ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass dort stand." Unsicher blickte sie zu Dumbledore, der nickte ihr jedoch nur freundlich lächelnd zu, offensichtlich wusste er auch nicht mehr. ~ Doch nicht allwissend~, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Dann fuhr sie fort: "Also, wenn ein Zauberer zwei Menschen durch das gleiche, aber auch durch verschiedene Rituale an sich bindet, dann entsteht automatisch auch eine starke emotionale Verbindung zwischen diesen Menschen. Sie werden sich also entweder aufrichtig hassen oder aufrichtig lieben!"  
  
"Herm, ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber das ist doch nun auch nicht mehr so tragisch. Draco und ich, wir lieben uns, mir ist es ziemlich egal, ob dafür eine solche "unvorhergesehene Folge" verantwortlich ist oder das Schicksal oder sonst etwas."  
  
"Harry, nein, ich war doch noch nicht fertig! Wenn es Liebe ist, die die beiden verbindet, dann wird diese sich auch immer fortpflanzen!"  
  
"Unfug!" brüllte Draco jetzt und ohne auf den erschrockenen Harry zu achten, fuhr er fort: "Ich habe vor ziemlich genau sechs Jahren das erste Mal mit Harry geschlafen und danach noch viele,viele Male! Und da bis heute niemand das Mysterium eines schwangeren Mannes beobachten konnte, ist das ganze nichts anderes als irgendwelcher Unfug!"  
  
Hermione, die bei dieser Rede genauso rot wie Rons Haare geworden war, schrie zurück: "Aber doch nur, weil niemand von der besonderen Situation wusste und keiner die Babys, die bei dir oder Harry im Bauch waren schützen konnte!"  
  
TBC  
  
Hm, vielleicht ein wenig konfus, aber es ist ja auch eigentlich ein bisschen viel, was ich diese paar Menschen da an einem Tag durchleben lasse. Ich verspreche, bald kommt die Nacht und neben der nötigen Erholung werden sich mindestens zwei Personen ganz neu kennen lernen ( Wenn es Euch gefallen hat oder wenn Ihr mir Eure Kritik mitteilen wollt, dann bitte, schreibt ein Review!!! Danke! 


	13. Kinder!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, Remus und Sirius  
  
Hallo, Ihr alle! Tata, schon wieder ein neues Kapitel!  
  
Ich habe diesmal noch den letzten Satz des vorherigen Kapitels eingefügt, da es direkt weitergeht und Ihr sonst vielleicht nicht sofort wisst, worum es gerade geht. Dies ist leider nur ein Übergangskapitel mit wenig Handlung, aber es geht schon bald weiter. Vorher habe ich noch eine Frage: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen lemon und lime? Stimmt es, dass lemon einfach nur noch detaillierter ist als lime oder ist es noch etwas anderes. Und wenn es einen Unterschied gibt, dann sagt mir doch bitte, was ihr lieber lesen würdet. Das wäre echt nett und ich bin da in alle Richtungen offen! (Will ja schließlich nichts schreiben, dass Ihr nicht lesen mögt.) Im Voraus schon mal Tausend Dank für Eure Antworten!!!  
  
Kinder?  
  
Hermione, die bei dieser Rede genauso rot wie Rons Haare geworden war, schrie zurück: "Aber doch nur, weil niemand von der besonderen Situation wusste und keiner die Babys, die bei dir oder Harry im Bauch waren schützen konnte!"  
  
Draco, der gerade noch wutschnaubend vor Hermione gestanden hatte, sank in seinen Sessel zurück. Seine Wut war genauso schnell verfolgen,wie sie gekommen war und hatte einer unendlichen Traurigkeit Platz gemacht. Kinder, das war für sie beide immer ein Thema gewesen, das sie vermieden hatten. Beide hätten gern Kinder gehabt, hielten das aber unter den gegebenen Umständen für unmöglich. Und jetzt?  
  
Harry drehte sich zu seinem Freund und zwang ihn sanft, ihn anzusehen: "Es ist nicht unsere Schuld!" Er wusste genau, was in Draco vorging. Auch er spürte diese Traurigkeit, die Hermiones Worte ausgelöst hatten. Immer wieder hörte er es:'.die Babys schützen konnte., .die Babys schützen konnte., .die Babys schützen konnte.'! Hätten sie doch nur mehr gewusst, vielleicht.  
  
Harry schluckte schwer und beschloss, alles, aber auch wirklich alles was es zu diesem Thema gab zu lesen und zu erforschen. Er schwor sich, dass niemals wieder eines seiner ungeborenen Kinder, aufgrund von Unwissenheit, sterben sollte.  
  
Er zog den anderen jetzt fest in seine Arme und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Wir werden das schaffen! Und wenn ich mein ganzes Leben lang suchen muss. Wir werden Kinder haben!" Er wollte ihn schon von sich schieben, um ihn küssen zu können, als er merkte, dass der Blonde leise weinte. Da er wusste, dass Draco auf keinen Fall wollen würde, dass es auch die anderen mitbekamen, hielt er ihn einfach fest und wartete darauf, dass das Zittern im Körper des anderen nachließ.  
  
Nach einer ihm fast endlos erscheinenden Weile hob Draco seinen Kopf und küsste ihn sacht. "Danke!"  
  
Die anderen hatten die ganze Zeit geschwiegen. Dabei hatten sie entweder neugierig wie Moody hingesehen oder verlegen wie Ron den Fußboden studiert. Jetzt war es Remus, der die Stille brach: "Ich weiß, dass es noch unglaublich viel zu besprechen gibt. Aber können wir die Sitzung bitte auf morgen vertagen? Ich glaube, wir alle hier" und dabei ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen " brauchen etwas Ruhe und Schlaf, um die Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten. Morgen werden wir sicher eher in der Lage sein, rational und überlegt die Probleme anzugehen."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte freundlich in die Runde: "Ich glaube auch, dass das am Besten ist. Wir treffen uns also morgen früh um 8.00 Uhr." ein Stöhnen von Sirius ließ ihn inne halten und er verbesserte sich: "nein, um 9.00 Uhr wieder hier. Ich wünsche euch allen einen angenehmen Schlaf, wir sehen uns morgen!"  
  
Kaum hatte er geendet, war er auch schon zur Tür gegangen und vor ihr offenbar appariert.  
  
"Wie er es nur immer wieder schafft, die Anti-Apparations-Zauber zu umgehen! Ich muss jetzt erst mal eine Ewigkeit laufen!" murmelte Severus wütend vor sich hin. "Nichts als Zeitverschwendung diese ganze Sitzung." Und dann war auch er verschwunden und sie hörten nur noch, wie er mit schnellen Schritten die Treppen hinuntersprang.  
  
"O.k. wir gehen dann auch!" Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedeten sich Tonks und Moody, wobei Tonks noch einen eindeutigen Blick zu Bill und Charlie hinüber warf und sagte: "Ich werde dann heute, den ganzen Abend, ganz allein zu Hause sein!"  
  
Bill und Charlie grinsten sich an, wurden aber sofort wieder ernst, als sie den strafenden Blick Mollys in ihrem Rücken spürten. "Ihr beiden kommt mit in den Fuchsbau! Ich wollte schon lange mal in Ruhe mit euch reden! Und bis nach Hause lohnt es sich für euch nicht." Schon zogen auch Molly und Arthur mit den beiden im Schlepptau von dannen.  
  
"Hmh", Ron räusperte sich unbehaglich: "Wenn dann jetzt nichts mehr ist, würden Herm und ich." "Ach Ron mein Schatz", unterbrach ihn da Hermione, "natürlich gehen wir jetzt auch, hier stören wir doch nur!" und mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Sirius und Remus verschwand sie und zog den leicht verwirrt blickenden Ron einfach hinter sich her.  
  
"Stören wir euch?" fragte Harry, der bislang gedankenversunken sitzen geblieben war und dem ebenso abwesenden Draco auf seinem Schoß mechanisch den Rücken streichelte.  
  
"Nein, nein. Ihr könnt bleiben. Wir haben im Moment zwar nur ein Gästezimmer, Sirius und seine Forschungen. Du kennst ihn ja, aber ich glaube, mehr als ein Zimmer braucht ihr zwei doch eh nicht, oder?" Remus lächelte ihnen freundlich zu.  
  
"Und außerdem gibt es ja äußerst effektive Schweigezauber, die man über ein Zimmer legen kann. Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass ich die euch nicht mehr erklären muss." fügte Sirius spitzbübisch grinsend hinzu.  
  
Harry, dem diese offensichtlich Anspielung mehr als peinlich war, schaute verlegen zu Boden, aber Draco erwiderte: "Wir haben Übung darin, aber können sie sich noch erinnern? Das erste Mal ist ja schon etwas besonderes."  
  
Sirius, dessen Verlegenheit der von Harry in keinster Weise nachstand, wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe mehrfach von weiß zu rot und sein sonst so schlagfertiger Geist versagte ihm den Dienst. Draco aber lächelte ihn nur noch einmal hoheitsvoll an: "Wie du mir."  
  
Remus, der sich inzwischen wieder gefasst hatte, fuhr seinen Freund leise an: "Da siehst du mal, wo dich dein loses Mundwerk wieder hingeführt hat!"  
  
"Hey, jetzt fangt doch nicht schon voher an zu streiten. Wir gehen jetzt noch ganz kurz in die Küche um etwas zu essen und dann seid ihr uns bis morgen früh los. Ehrenwort!" Harry zog Draco einfach hinter sich her.  
  
Sirius hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt: "Na dann, schlaft schön, bis morgen!" und schon schob er sie zur Tür hinaus und belegte diese auch gleich mit einem Verschlusszauber, dem ein einfaches "Alohomora" nichts würde anhaben können.  
  
TBC  
  
Und sagt mir bitte, ob es mit lime oder lemon oder lieber mit dem nächsten Morgen weitergehen soll!!! DANKE!!! 


	14. Am nächsten Morgen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH, lime und im nächsten dann (hoffentlich) auch lemon  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, Remus und Sirius  
  
@blue: Danke für Dein Lob, und dass mit dem Kinderkriegen solltest Du Dir noch mal überlegen. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung, und es kann wirklich auch ein unglaublich tolles Erlebnis sein (einmal ja, einmal nein, ich kenne auch die "Schattenseiten")  
  
@gast: Also, lime habe ich in diesem Kapitel geschafft, ob ich im nächsten Kapitel wirklich lemon schreibe, hängt auch von Euren Reviews ab. Also, wenn es Euch gefallen hat: Ran an die Tasten.  
  
@frozen: Ich hoffe, die Geschichte entwickelt sich so, dass Du sie weiter lesen magst. Vielen Dank auf jeden Fall für Deine Erklärung, jetzt weiß ich - hoffentlich - Bescheid.  
  
@jacky666: Tapfer, tapfer, so viel Aufopferung!!! Für so treues Lesen unter so widrigen Umständen sei Dir dieses Kapitel gewidmet!!!  
  
Und nun Euch allen Viel Spaß und schreibt mir, wie mein erster Versuch lime bzw. lemon zu schreiben, bei Euch ankommt! DANKE!!!  
  
Der nächste Morgen .  
  
keine Angst, war nur ein Scherz, ich lasse Euch jetzt nicht so in der Luft hängen. Freut Euch auf die erste Nacht von Sirius und Remus!  
  
Nachdem Sirius die Tür verschlossen hatte, blieb er mit dem Rücken zu Remus stehen. Auch wenn er der Erfahrene von ihnen beiden war, noch nie war soviel Gefühl mit im Spiel gewesen und er hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen.  
  
Auch Remus fühlte sich unwohl. Ob der andere wirklich ihn wollte? Ihn den Werwolf, der ihm all die Jahre ein guter Freund gewesen war. Als Geliebten? Diese Frage konnte er nur beantworten, wenn er jetzt sein Gryffindor-Herz in beide Hände nahm. Mutig überwand er die kurze Distanz und schlang seine Arme, von hinten, um Tatze.  
  
Sirius Herz hatte einen kleinen Hüpfer gemacht als er die warmen Hände des anderen spürte. Ganz langsam drehte er sich um: "Weißt du wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe?" Und ohne dem anderen die Möglichkeit einer Antwort zu geben, drückte er seine Lippen fest, auf den sich sofort öffnenden Mund von Moony. Vorsichtig ging seine Zunge auf Erkundungstour. Sanft strich er über den Gaumen und begann zärtlich an Lupins Zungenspitze zu saugen. Remus hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten. Jetzt aber streckte er seine Zunge herausfordernd in den Mund des anderen. Immer leidenschaftlicher küsste er ihn und auch seine Hände, die bislang nur an der Hüfte Tatzes gelegen hatten, gingen auf Wanderschaft. Zunächst noch vorsichtig und verhalten, den Rücken durch den Stoff streichelnd, bald aber schon zielsicher unter den störenden Stoff gleitend. Als seine zarten Finger vom Rücken nach vorn glitten, wurde er immer unbeherrschter und als sie die Brust erreicht hatten und zärtlich und zugleich fest in die Brustwarzen kniffen stöhnte Sirius auf.  
  
"Wenn du so weiter machst, komme ich, bevor ich dich überhaupt nackt gesehen habe!" Schwer atmend schob Sirius Remus ein kleines Stück von sich weg.  
  
"Das lässt sich ändern!" Mit einer, ein wenig übertrieben wirkenden Geste mit seinem Zauberstab (auch an Remus waren schließlich die vergangenen Minuten nicht unberührt vorbei gegangen) und einem geschmetterte "Vestex Corpus" hatte er sie beide blitzartig entkleidet.  
  
"Bist., bist du immer so schnell???" Sirius sah Moony verblüfft an. Er hatte in ihm immer den ruhigen, überlegten Remus gesehen, der jede Situation erst nach allen Seiten hin durchdachte, bevor er sich zu etwas entschied. Und das hier verlief ganz und gar nicht so, wie er sich das gedacht hatte. Nicht dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde. Er genoss er sehr, aber er hatte doch immer gedacht, dass er ...  
  
"Moony, in dir schlummert." "In mir schlummert gar nichts mehr! Komm schon, Sirius! Willst du hier ewig rumstehen oder kommst du jetzt endlich mal zu mir auf meine "Spielwiese"?!" Auffordernd zeigte Remus auf eine, inzwischen von ihm geschaffene Ecke vor dem Kamin. Neben einer breiten Matratze, unzähligen kleinen und großen Tüchern und Decken, sowie verschiedensten Kissen konnte Tatze auch unterschiedliche Fläschchen in den schillerndsten Farben entdecken.  
  
"Wie hast du.? Du konntest doch nicht wissen.? Hast du.???" Sirius war völlig überrascht. Es sah alles so wunderschön aus, aber auch nach viel Arbeit. Wie war es nur möglich, dass.  
  
"Ich habe so oft davon geträumt dich zu küssen und mit dir zu schlafen, dass ich mir alles bis in die kleinsten Details ausgemalt habe. Sogar welche Sprüche man wie kombinieren kann, um in Windeseile so etwas hier zu zaubern. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir?"  
  
Remus lächelte Sirius ein wenig schief an. Hoffentlich war er jetzt nicht über sein Ziel hinausgeschossen und hatte den anderen völlig verschreckt. Hoffentlich dachte er nicht, dass er dies hier regelmäßig machen würde und nur daher darin Übung hatte.  
  
Aber Sirius überwand seine Überraschung schnell und ließ sich gemütlich auf die Matratze sinken.  
  
"Soll ich hier ganz allein bleiben?"  
  
Schon war Remus bei ihm und blickte ihm tief in die Augen: "Ich habe nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass Träume in Erfüllung gehen. Aber manchmal tun sie es! Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Bevor Sirius auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, war es wieder Remus, der die Initiative übernahm und begann den anderen leidenschaftlich zu küssen und ihn auf die Matratze herunter zu drücken. Sie pressten sich aneinander und lernten ihre Körper, die sie doch schon so lange kannten, auf eine ganz neue, unglaublich intensive Art kennen.  
  
Sirius stöhnte enttäuscht auf, als Moony den Kuss unterbrach. Aber er wurde sogleich entschädigt, denn Remus ließ seinen Mund langsam abwärts wandern. Viele kleine, feuchte Küsse später war er endlich so tief gerutscht, dass er eine Brustwarze Tatzes in den Mund nehmen konnte. Zärtlich umrundete er sie zunächst und nahm sie dann aufsaugend in sich auf. Der schnelle Wechsel zwischen Saugen und Streicheln erregte Sirius immer mehr und er wandt sich unter Remus. Dieser rutschte jetzt wieder ein Stückchen tiefer und als Sirius es schon fast nicht mehr aushielt vor lustvoller Qual, nahm er den hoch aufragenden Penis des andern in den Mund. Langsam ließ er ihn wieder hinausgleiten, umspielte mal nur die empfindsame Spitze und sog ihn dann wieder plötzlich in sich hinein.  
  
Remus, der merkte, dass der andere kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war, hielt kurz inne: "Willst du?" Eine richtige Antwort erhielt er nicht. Ich denke mal, das heißt ja, dachte sich Remus als er spürte, wie ihn die Händen Tatzes wieder an die richtige Stelle zu dirigieren versuchten. Sein Mund umschloss das Zepter, seine Zunge fuhr daran hinauf und hinunter und seine Hände liebkosten den restlichen Körper. Remus spürte die sich immer noch weiter steigernde Spannung des anderen. Sirius Hüften zuckten inzwischen unkontrolliert vor und mit einem lauten Aufschrei ergoss sich Tatze in seinen Mund. Remus saugte wie ein Besessener, um auch ja keinen Tropfen der köstlichen Flüssigkeit zu vergeuden, die Sirius ihm da gerade geschenkt hatte.  
  
Langsam rutschte er wieder höher und kuschelte sich behaglich an Sirius Brust. Immer noch schwer atmend sagte dieser: "Moony, das war. unglaublich!"  
  
"Pst," sanft verschloss Remus die Lippen des anderen mit seinen Mund.  
  
Seine Lust war noch nicht befriedigt und er hatte vor, jetzt in die gleichen Höhen und Tiefen abzustürzen, wie Sirius vor ihm. Tatze, der das Verlangen spürte, öffnete seinen Mund und gewährter der Zunge freien Eintritt. Sich küssend und streichelnd rollten die beiden Männer auf der Matratze herum. Ihre Erregung wuchs dabei ständig weiter an, bis Moony kurz inne hielt: "Willst du. oder soll ich.???" fragend sah er auf Sirius.  
  
Bei allen anderen Bettgeschichten war es immer so klar gewesen, er war der aktive und der andere war derjenige gewesen, der genommen wurde. Aber jetzt war alles so anders. Remus hatte sich nie vorstellen können, sich einem anderen so anzuvertrauen, sich so fallen zu lassen. Aber jetzt? Er wusste(James war schon immer eine Plaudertasche gewesen), dass Sirius auch immer die führende Rolle übernommen hatte. Ein wenig Furcht hatte er vor dem, was kommen würde, aber tief in sich fühlte er auch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Bereitschaft, sich einem anderen Menschen völlig auszuliefern.  
  
Sirius war durch die Frage erst völlig überrascht worden. Er hatte sich bislang keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, schließlich war es normal, dass er. Aber was war heute schon normal?  
  
Der immer so zurückhaltende Moony hatte sich als stürmischer Liebhaber erwiesen und er, Sirius hatte endlich den Mut gehabt, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Moony kannte ihn so gut wie kein anderer Mensch. Er kannte ihn, wenn er depressiv war und vergangenen Zeiten nachtrauerte. Er kannte ihn, wenn er nachts durch Alpträume aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt wurde und sich in seine Zelle auf Askaban zurückversetzt fühlte. Und er kannte ihn auch, wenn er unvorsichtig und übermütig war, wenn es Tage gab, an denen er am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmt hätte. Er beschloss, dass heute der Beginn einer neuen Zeitrechnung sei, und dass er daher die Führung Remus überlassen wollte.  
  
TBC  
  
Na, wie hat es Euch gefallen? Ich bin wirklich über jede Kritik dankbar, das "erste Mal" ist es je immer ein bisschen schwierig, nicht wahr( 


	15. Traum und Wirklichkeit

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling, nichts davon ist meins.  
  
Warnung: SLASH, lime und im nächsten dann (hoffentlich) auch lemon  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco, Ron und Hermione, Remus und Sirius  
  
Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,  
  
.  
  
bevor das hier zu einer Politiker-Rede der Entschuldigungen ausartet höre ich lieber gleich auf mich zu entschuldigen, aber es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Ihr so lange warten musstet. Aber es ist mir echt super schwer gefallen, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und überzeugt bin ich immer noch nicht von dem, was Ihr jetzt zu lesen bekommt. Aber na ja, irgendwie und irgendwann musste es ja mal weitergehen, ne?!? Ich wünsche allen auf jeden Fall trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen (und beim Reviewen()  
  
@Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Ich weiß, es war fies, und wie gesagt, die lange Wartezeit tut mir wirklich leid, ich versuche mich zu bessern.  
  
@Lia: Tja, ist es nicht für Außenstehende manches manchmal sooooo offensichtlich und die eigentlich Beteiligten haben irgendwie nicht nur ein Brett sondern gleich einen ganzen Zaun vor dem Kopf. Danke für das Kompliment!  
  
@jacky666: Ich stehe kurz vor der völligen Verzweiflung, nein, im Moment kann ich es wirklich noch nicht besser, aber ich bemühe mich, o.k.??? Und wenn ich mich selbst mal wieder mit ein paar "Handlungs-Kapiteln" aufgebaut habe, wage ich mich noch mal an diese zwei, versprochen!!!  
  
@Blue:Tja, dieses Versprechen habe ich jetzt vielen gegeben. Ich bemühe mich wirklich es zu halten, aber siehe ganz unten.  
  
@curlylein: Deinen Tipps sind überhaupt nicht besserwisserhaft, aber leider kriege ich das irgendwie (noch) nicht hin, so mit den mehr Details, vor allem bei den Liebesszene. Bei den anderen werden ich mir bei den nächsten Kapiteln echt Mühe geben!!!  
  
@Susy2902: Du bist überhaupt nicht schlimm, schlimm ist nur, dass Du so lange warten musstest *schäm*.. Ich hoffe, ich kann mich innerhalb der Geschichte noch steigern, ich gebe mir Mühe, o.k.?  
  
@Shenendoah: Deine Verwirrung ist hoffentlich behoben, die Sache mit den Babys hast Du richtig verstanden. Ich denke einfach, dass es durch diese magische Verbindung zwar möglich ist, dass sie schwanger werden, aber es ist eben so ohne Eingriff nichts da, in das sich so ein Würmchen einnisten könnte, nicht wahr.??? Aber jetzt wissen sie es ja und man kann hoffen, dass einem der klugen und begabten Zauberer wohl eine Lösung einfallen wird, (zumindest hoffe ich das sehr..)  
  
Traum und Wirklichkeit  
  
Sirius und Remus lagen mit klopfenden Herzen nebeneinander und warteten darauf, dass der jeweils andere, die Führung übernahm .  
  
Schließlich hielt Moony das Warten nicht mehr aus und flüsterte heiser: "Sirius, willst du nicht.? Du hast doch immer., oder stimmt was nicht?" Sirius schluckte. Remus wollte ihm das größte Geschenk machen und er ließ ihn einfach warten. Aber, wenn er es nicht jetzt wagen würde, wann dann.? Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und das sanfte Kerzenlicht ließ sein Gesicht unglaublich jung und auch verletzlich und so ungeschützt aussehen, dass Moony schlucken musste. Zwischen ihnen knisterte die Luft und die Erregung war fast greifbar, aber genau das machte es so schwierig, den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Da begann Sirius mit stockender Stimme zu sprechen: "Moony, ich vertraue dir, wie ich noch nie einem Menschen vertraut habe. Ich will dir etwas schenken, was ich noch mit keinem geteilt habe. Du wirst der Erste sein, der mich besitzen wird. Meine Seele gehört bereits dir, jetzt will ich dir auch meinen Körper schenken.!"  
  
Remus hatte dieser Rede mit großen Augen gelauscht und das Glücksgefühl, dass ihn durchströmte war unglaublich. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, nahm er das Gesicht des anderen sanft in seine Hände und presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Seine Zunge schlängelte hervor und fuhr erst einmal sanft die Konturen des Mundes nach, bevor er sie in die warme, weiche Höhle gleiten ließ, die ihn schon so sehnsüchtig erwartete. Sirius erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, seine Hände fuhren den Rücken des anderen entlang und mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er seine Hände in den knackigen Po, des über ihn gebeugten Remus.  
  
Der Werwolf ließ seine Hände am Oberkörper des andere entlang gleiten. Nur langsam gestattete er es sich, auch tiefere Regionen zu erforschen. Bedächtig liebkosten seine Finger die empfindliche Haut um den Bauchnabel. Wie zufällig rutschte seine Hand immer wieder ein Stück tiefer, was seinem Liebsten ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Doch bevor er der steil hervorragenden Lust seines Liebsten wirklich zu nahe kam, ließ er seine Hand auch schon wieder höher wandern. Es sollte schön sein, wunderschön und es sollte ihm in Erinnerung bleiben. Remus aber spürte, dass er seine eigene Lust nicht mehr lange würde beherrschen können und so beschloss er, dass es Zeit sei, den anderen auf sich vorzubereiten.  
  
Plötzlich stockte er. Da hatte er sich diese Situation nun so oft ausgemalt, unzählige Male davon geträumt und doch auch so viel bedacht und vorbereitet, aber eines hatte er vergessen. In Träumen brauchte er kein Gleitmittel, und es erschien ihm jetzt ungeheuer stimmungstötend aufzustehen und aus dem Badezimmer eine Tube davon zu holen.  
  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte Remus nur? Erst hielt er ihn so lange hin, bereitete ihm Lust, aber nie genug um sich wirklich hineinfallen lassen zu können und dann hörte er wieder auf???  
  
Doch kurze Zeit später sah er, dass sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfes ausbreitete und er hörte ihn rufen: "Accio Honig!"  
  
Jetzt breitete sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein wissendes Lächeln aus, Remus war einfach unglaublich, er hatte ihn wohl immer unterschätzt.  
  
Der bislang Unterschätzte nahm den Honig in die Hand und tauchte einen Finger in den Topf mit der klebrigen, zähflüssigen, wohlriechenden und - wie die alten Griechen sagten - aphrodiarisierenden Flüssigkeit. Großzügig verteilte er den Bienensaft um den Eingang des vor ihm liegenden.  
  
"Oh, das fühlte sich so gut an. Nicht aufhören." stöhnte Sirius als Remus seinen Finger wieder zurückzog. Dieser wollte allerdings nur seinen Finger erneut in den Honig tauchen, um ihn dann mit sanften Druck endlich in Sirius hineingleiten zu lassen.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige sog die Luft hörbar ein. Ein heißer, ungewohnter aber auch erregender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er hatte Mühe, ruhig auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben.  
  
Remus, der seine Lust jetzt kaum noch zügeln konnte, blickte Sirius tief in die Augen. Er wollte sehen, ob und wenn ja, es Sirius gefiel. Er wollte es sehen können, wenn er ihm wehtat. Er wollte vorsichtig sein. Und vor allem wollte er die Lust in den Augen des anderen sehen, er wollte sehen, was er in ihm auslösen würde. Schon bald ergänzte er den ersten Finger durch einen zweiten und dritten und als er endlich das Gefühl hatte, seinen Liebsten genug vorbereitet zu haben, platzierte er seine inzwischen heftigst pochende Erregung vor dem Paradies des anderen und drang mit einem einzigen, harten Stoß in ihn ein.  
  
Das Gefühl, das sich in Sirius ausbreitete, war unvergleichlich. Zuerst der heftige Schmerz, verbunden mit dem Gefühl, das da etwas war, das da nun ganz und gar nicht hingehörte. Dann das Gefühl eines völligen Ausgefülltseins und schließlich der wachsende Wunsch, der andere möge sich bewegen und ihn noch mehr und noch tiefer ausfüllen und auf keinen fall wieder von dort weggehen.  
  
. Gleichzeitig spürte er den warmen Oberkörper Moonys, auf seinem heftig pochenden Schaft und in Erwartung des nun kommenden durchlief ihn ein wohliger Schauer.  
  
Remus hatte lange Zeit gewartet. Er wollte dem anderen alle Zeit der Welt geben, die er brauchte, um sich an dieses neue fremde Gefühl in ihm zu gewöhnen. Er wollte ihm nicht wehtun, und es tat ihm leid, dass er sich in seiner schier grenzenlosen Lust, gerade nicht mehr hatte zurückhalten können. Aber alle Gedanken daran verflogen, als er jetzt Sirius lustvoll unter sich stöhnen hörte. Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Langsam begann er, sich etwas aus Sirius zurückzuziehen, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder in ihn hinein zu stoßen. Seine Lippen waren schon lange nicht mehr zu koordinierten Bewegungen fähig. Unruhig fuhr sein Mund über das Gesicht und den Hals seines Liebsten, mit einer Hand stützte er sich ab, die andere Hand hatte er um das heftig geschwollene, rote Glied Tatzes gelegt, sodass er die Bewegungen und Reibungen seines Oberkörpers unterstützen konnte.  
  
Unter ihm begann Sirius zu wimmern: "Ah, Moony, das ist so gut, DU bist so gut, ich kann nicht mehr lange, oooooooooooooh, ich, ich.!!!" Stöhnend brach die Erregung aus Sirius hervor. Sein Samen verteilte sich gleichmäßig über die fliegende Hand Monnys und seinen eigenen Bauch.  
  
Moony hatte sich bislang mit größter Mühe noch ein wenig aufrecht gehalten. Als er jetzt aber sah, wie der andere den Höhepunkt seiner Lust erlebte, brachen auch bei ihm alle Dämme und er ließ sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf Sirius fallen und drang immer heftiger und schneller in ihn ein. Es war seltsam, auf der einen Seite war seine Lust so grenzenlos und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Andererseits wollte er nicht, dass diese wunderschöne Situation zu Ende ging und so zögerte er es immer wieder ein bisschen hinaus, bis er schließlich mit einem lauten Aufschrei über Sirius zusammenbrach.  
  
Dieser schloss ihn fest in seine Arme und zog ihn - wenn es denn überhaupt noch möglich war - noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich heran: "Warum haben wir uns das nur so lange entgehen lassen? Ich liebe Dich Remus Lupin und ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen!!!"  
  
TBC  
  
O.K. ich weiß, wie schon oben gesagt, dieses Kapitel ist nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung, und man bekommt wahrscheinlich nicht so viel von der Liebe zwischen den beiden mit (meine Beta-Leserin (hier mal wieder Tausend Dank an Goldshadow!!) fühlte sich eher an einen One-Night-Stand erinnert). Aber erstens ist es für beide die Erfüllung einer lange schwelenden Lust und da kann dann schon mal die Romatik flöten gehen und zweitens gab es einfach die Alternative das jetzt so abzuschicken oder es weitere drei Wochen zu überarbeiten ohne dass es vermutlich wirklich besser geworden wäre. Vielleicht sollte ich das Rating runtersetzen und lieber Geschichten schreiben in denen es "So was" nicht gibt. Aber da ich ja selber so was ganz gerne lese, gebe ich mir weiterhin Mühe und versuche langsam mit meinen Aufgaben zu wachsen(  
  
Ich hoffe, Ihr schreibt mir trotzdem ein Review, ich wäre Euch dafür auf ewig dankbar!!! Das nächste Kapitel werde ich wahrscheinlich erst am 13. oder 14. Februar hochladen können, am 12. muss ich erst mal ein Kapitel meiner Doktorarbeit bei meiner Doktormutter abgeben, und da bislang nur sehr wenig wirklich auf dem Papier steht werden die nächsten Tagen wohl damit ausgefüllt sein. Ber dann setzte ich mich direkt hin und schreibe weiter, zumindest in meinem Kopf ist das Kapitel sogar schon fertig, wenn es denn überhaupt noch einer lesen will. 


	16. Leider nur eine Info

An meine lieben (mir noch verbliebenen) Leser!  
  
Ein neues Kapitel kann ich Euch leider noch nicht bieten, aber wenigstens ein paar Erklärungen. Wie zumindest einige von Euch wissen, bin ich ja schon ein wenig älter (29) und habe bereits zwei Kinder. Ja und nun kündigt sich das dritte an! Diese (sehr erwünschte) Schwangerschaft ist aber bislang so ziemlich das Heftigste, was frau auf diesem Gebiet so mitnehmen kann. Ich bin inzwischen in der 15.Woche, die letzten 11 davon habe ich nur gelegen, durfte überhaupt nicht aufstehen. Seit ein paar Tagen darf ich ganz vorsichtig anfangen, mich wieder zu bewegen. Wenn mein „Zustand" (furchtbares Wort) jetzt weiter stabil bleibt, wird es wohl in den nächsten Tagen ein neues Kapitel geben, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Immerhin hatte ich viel Zeit mir Ideen zu überlegen, denn vor lauter Übelkeit konnte ich noch nicht mal lesen. Aber – und das kann ich jetzt wirklich versprechen – ich werde erst anfangen in Euren genialen Geschichten weiterzulesen, wenn ich selbst ein neues Kapitel eingestellt habe. O.K.?!? Ich hoffe, Ihr habt noch Lust auf die Geschichte, liebe Grüße, Katharina (Lilith35) 


	17. Kochende Leidenschaft

Hallo,

da bin ich wieder. Nachdem meine kleine Tochter nun schon ein halbes Jahr alt ist und wir uns als 5-köpfige Familie eingefunden haben und ich auch so halbwegs wieder auf dem Damm bin (fast 8 Monate liegend zu verbringen hat echt heftige Auswirkungen…) will ich endlich mal versuchen weiter zu schreiben. Es wird wahrscheinlich immer eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ich ein neues Kapitel hochlade, aber ich will mich bemühen…

Ach ja, tausend Dank für Eure lieben Reviews und Emails, ich zähle jetzt nicht alle auf, sondern nutze die Zeit zum Schreiben, ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird aber jeder Reviewer wieder einzeln bedacht.

Nachdem ich jetzt erst mal alle alten Kapitel gelesen habe versuche ich einen halbwegs gelungenen Anschluss zu schaffen, aber es ist eben doch einiges an Zeit vergangen…

Also, seid gnädig mit mir…

Goldshadow: Danke, dass Du das Beta-Lesen wieder übernommen hast!

Harry lächelte Draco an: „Hättest du gedacht, dass unser Abend so verlaufen würde?"

„Ach, dafür dass ich mit dem Wiesel…" „RON" „O.k., Ron zusammen getroffen bin, war es doch ganz harmonisch," Harry seufzte, aber Draco zog ihn liebevoll an sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich bin sehr froh, dass jetzt die meisten deiner engsten Freunde von uns wissen. Ich habe dieses Versteckspiel so satt!" „Ja, auch wenn wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit weiter zurückhalten müssen, wenigstens können wir jetzt Weihnachten zusammen feiern."

Eine zeitlang hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach und zwischen ihnen war ein einvernehmliches Schweigen, was erst durch ein lautes Knurren von Dracos Magen unterbrochen wurde. Der Blonde schaute entschuldigend zu seinem Liebsten „Entschuldige, ich habe vorhin kaum was gegessen und nach einer solchen Aufregung kriege ich eben Hunger." Harry lächelte: „Weiß ich doch. Dann lass uns mal sehen, was die zwei in ihrer „Männer-WG" denn so da haben. Hmh, der Kühlschrank ist eigentlich immer gut gefüllt. Remus hat doch mal gelernt, wie die Muggel zu kochen… Magst du Schinken und Ei?" „Du kannst kochen? Warum holen wir uns denn zuhause immer fertiges Essen, wenn Dobby mal nicht da ist?"

Na direkt kochen kann ich nicht, aber ich habe Remus schon öfter dabei beobachtet und so schwer scheint das gar nicht zu sein. Also, willst du nun oder nicht?"

Draco blickte immer noch ungläubig zu seinem Freund, aber da er wirklich Hunger hatte nickte er zögerlich. Beherzt nahm der Junge-der-lebt ein paar Eier, sowie ein dickes Paket Schinken aus dem Kühlschrank und nach einigem Suchen fand er dann auch eine Bartpfanne. Schon nach 15 Minuten hatte er den Herd - Remus konnte mit seiner Liebelei zu Muggeldingen schon fast Mr. Weasley Konkurrenz machen- dazu gebracht, warm zu werden. „Und jetzt?" Nun doch etwas zögernder klopfte Harry die Eier gegen den Pfannenrand. Das Erste zersprang dabei gleich in tausend Teile „Das war wohl zu fest! " sagte Harry grinsend. Das Zweite wollte erst gar nicht aufgehen „Fester mein Schatz, du schaffst das" feuerte Draco ihn ein wenig an, aber das Dritte glitt endlich, so wie es Harry sich erhofft hatte, in die Pfanne. Nachdem drei weitere Eier ihren mühevollen Weg gefunden hatten warf Harry den Schinken dazu und wartete.

Draco grinste ihn an: „Glaubst Du nicht, dass du was vergessen hast?

„Nicht das ich wüsste, sieht doch perfekt aus!"

„Und das es da jetzt so an den Seiten raus qualmt ist auch normal?" Dracos Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Harry riss die Pfanne entsetzt vom Herd und begann wild mit einer Gabel in der Pfanne herumzurühren.

„Meinst du, das kann man noch essen? Bei Remus sah das ganze immer so einfach aus…"

Kleinlaut musterte Harry das „Essen". „Na ja, für den schlimmsten Hunger wird es schon reichen und das nächste Mal essen wir dann lieber wieder kalt. "

Nach einer kurzen Geruchsprobe entschied Harry, dass es auch nicht mal mehr für den schlimmsten Hunger reichen würde und entsorgte seinen Versuch im Mülleimer.

„Tut mir leid, aber…"

Der ehemalige Slytherin zog den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich heran „Entschuldige dich nicht, ich finde es total lieb von dir, dass du jetzt noch versucht hast, etwas für mich zu machen. Du musst doch auch total fertig sein. Ich esse einfach einen Apfel und dann gehen wir zwei auch ins Bett, o.k?"

Mit der einen Hand nahm er sich dann einen Apfel aus einer Obstschale und mit der anderen zog er Harry hinter sich her in Richtung Gästezimmer, wo die beiden nur noch schnell ihre Roben auszogen und dann ins Bett fielen. Draco kuschelte sich in den Arm des andern und flüsterte: „Wir beide übernachten gemeinsam woanders, weist du, dass es das noch nie gab?"

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz, aber jetzt wissen es immerhin einige und irgendwann kann ich es hoffentlich der ganzen Welt entgegen schreien, dass ich, Harry Potter, dich, Draco Malfoy liebe!"

TBC

So, das war mein erstes Kapitel nach ganz langer Zeit! Ich hoffe es gibt noch ein paar die Lust haben, die Geschichte weiter zu lesen. Ich werde mich auch bemühen, dass es jetzt auch wirklich weitergeht, aber ich mache besser keine Versprechungen. Im nächsten Kapitel passiert dann auch wieder was , aber ich brauchte erst mal ein Weilchen, um wieder rein zu kommen. Also, bitte schickt ein Review, damit ich weiß, ob jemand meine Zeilen liest…


	18. Chapter 18

Hallo Ihr Lieben!

Es gibt endlich ein neues Kapitel, auch wenn ich es selbst schon kaum noch glauben kann. Nachdem ich vor 4 Wochen endlich wieder den Dreh hatte zu schreiben, sind wir erst mal alle krank gewesen… Na ja, nun sind wir endlich alle auf dem Weg der Besserung und ich habe wieder Zeit gehabt, mich an den PC zu setzen. So langsam finde ich wieder in die Geschichte rein, auch wenn sie sich etwas anders entwickelt als es ursprünglich geplant war. Vielleicht muss ich mal die Zusammenfassung verändern, stimmt irgendwie nicht mehr so ganz.

So, jetzt aber zu den Review-Antworten:

Kaktus: Nachgucken muss ich in der Regel schon, aber ich habe so richtig Latein gelernt und (Alt-) Griechisch und Hebräisch… dafür ist mein Englisch total schlecht, Nachteil eines altsprachlichen Gymnasiums. Und da ich die Sprachen sonst nicht brauche, baue ich sie wenigstens in die FF ein, die anderen beiden Sprachen kommen auch noch vor, ich hoffe, dass ich die gut lautiert kriege, will euch ja schließlich keine hebräischen oder griechischen Buchstaben zumuten…

Leseteufel: Dein Flehen wurde erhört, vielen Dank fürs treue Lesen und Reviewn.

feaneth: Falls Du noch liest, danke für die Blumen…

Emily Ginn: Schnell war es zwar nicht, aber das neue Kapitel ist da…

Adelaide: Danke!

naomiarmitage: Meine großen Kinder sind 8 und 7, die lieben zwar Bücher, aber bis zu FF sind die noch nicht vorgedrungen, kommt (hoffentlich) später mal. Ob und wenn ja wie viele Flashbacks ich einbaue, weiß ich noch nicht. Du musst Dich da leider einfach überraschen lassen…

Severina35: Ich weiß nicht genau, wie Du auf 11 Wochen kommst, hatte ich das mal irgendwo geschrieben? Schlussendlich waren es fast 8 Monate und Finja ist jetzt seit Oktober auf der Welt und es geht uns Prima. Trotzdem danke für Deine lieben Worte!

Andrea Lupin: Oh, eine Schnell-Leserin. Danke für das Kompliment, ich bemühe mich, dass es jetzt etwas zügiger weitergeht.

alle anderen: Ich habe jetzt nicht mehr alle zurückliegende Reviews beantwortet, wenn ich aber merke, dass Ihr weiter lest und ein aktuelles Review schreibt, kriegt Ihr selbstverständlich auch wieder eine Antwort!

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

Katharina (Lilith35)

Samstag morgen, 5 vor 9 in London. Alles schläft, doch einer … kracht gerade gegen die Tür von Sirius und Remus Wohnung. „Wenn ihr noch mal eure scheiß Schutzzauber vergesst, vergesse ich mich und dann könnt ihr sehn, wo ihr eine neue Tür herbekommt!" rief Charlie Weasley wütend und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

Sirius öffnete die Tür mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen: „Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass ausgerechnet du, überpünktlich bist!"

„Mom", stöhnte der Drachenforscher, „nachdem sie uns gestern erst stundenlang Vorhaltungen über unser Lotterleben gemacht hat, hat sie Bill und mich heute morgen schon um 7.00 Uhr aus dem Bett geschmissen, damit wir auch ja pünktlich sind und trotzdem noch in Ruhe Frühstücken können. „Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages, wer weiß, wann Ihr wieder dazu kommt, was Ordentliches zu essen!" Ich sage dir, ich kann die nächsten drei Tage nichts essen, so hat sie uns gemästet."

Sirius wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Tonks schlaftrunken die Treppe hoch stampfte und irgendetwas, das verdächtig nach Club, Frank und lange Nacht klang murmelte und an ihnen vorbei in die Wohnung ging. Kurz danach kamen auch Snape, Moody, das Ehepaar Weasley, Bill, McGonnegall und Dumbledore. Als letzte erschienen Hermione und Ron, wobei Hermione selbst im Gehen noch in einem Buch las.

Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab: „Darf ich?" und ohne abzuwarten verwandelte er das Wohnzimmer in einen Konferenzraum. „Sehr gemütlich…" murrte Sirius, aber Remus strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm..

„Wenn dein Flohfänger sich hier nicht wohl fühlt, könnt ihr ja gehen" funkelte Snape die beiden an, doch bevor es zu einem Duell der ewig Streitenden kam, sorgte der gemeinsame „Auftritt" von Harry und Draco für Ruhe.

Beide versuchten möglichst gelassen auszusehen. Trotzdem war ihnen die Anspannung deutlich anzumerken.

„Können wir dann anfangen?" Harry schaute bittend in die Runde. In den letzten Minuten waren sie beide immer nervöser geworden. Was hatte es nur mit diesem Erben-Spruch auf sich? Und vor allem, wer von ihnen beiden war in Gefahr? Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das er derjenige sein würde, hieße das doch, dass für seinen Liebsten keine größere Gefahr mehr bestand. Draco ging es ähnlich, auch wenn er große Angst vor dem dunklen Lord hatte. Noch schrecklicher erschien ihm die Vorstellung, Harry müsste sich in noch größere Gefahr begeben, als die in der er sowieso schon immer war.

Aber jetzt war für sie beide die „Stunde der Wahrheit" gekommen. Dumbledore würde sie und die anderen aufklären und dann wäre zumindest die Ungewissheit vorbei.

Dumbeldore räusperte sich: „Ich fürchte, ich habe keine wirklichen Neuigkeiten. Die Tatsache, dass Mr.Malfoy mit einem Blutritual an Voldemort gebunden ist, wirft in der Tat ein ganz neues Licht auf die Situation. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass wir nur Harry vor den besonderen Folgen des Heres Potentia Spruches warnen müssten, aber so wie die Situation jetzt aussieht…"

„Na, jetzt sind halt die beiden gewarnt, ich finde es jetzt nicht SO dramatisch, Albus" warf Mc Gonegall ein.

„Geschätzteste Minerva, wenn Voldemort Draco Malfoy mit einem aufwendigen Blutritual an sich gebunden hat, dann wird er das auch mit den Babys anderer Todesser-Familien gemacht haben. Und wenn er nun diesen Spruch gefunden hat, wird es ihm vermutlich auch ein Leichtes sein, ein passendes Baby zu finden, und wenn er es eben erst zeugen lässt! Wenn er erst mal den Zauber ausgeführt hat, dann wird es fast unmöglich sein ihn zu stoppen!"

Harry, der bei den Wortes seines ehemaligen Rektors unbewusst die Luft angehalten hatte, stieß diese mit einem Mal aus. Draco, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte fragte. „Und es gibt nichts, das wir tun können?" „Doch, darauf hoffen, dass der dunkle Lord einmal zu dumm für einen Spruch ist und ihn falsch ausgeführt hat. Aber wie gering diese Hoffnung ist, solltest du wissen", warf Snape ein.

„Professor?" Hermione blickte Dumbledore an, „Sie sind der einzige, der sich Voldemort gegenüberstellen kann, sie müssen den Heres Potentia für sich selbst sprechen, damit sie weiterhin der ebenbürtige Gegner für ihn bleiben!"

Dumbledore blickte Hermione nachdenklich an: „Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich, Hermione, aber ich bin ein alter Mann. Als Voldemort das erste mal versuchte, die Herrschaft über die Welt an sich zu reißen, konnte ich mich noch kraftvoll gegen ihn stellen, auch wenn ich damals schon nicht mehr jung war. Aber jetzt…, Voldemort ist in den letzten Jahren immer mächtiger geworden, auch ohne Potenzierungsspruch würde ich ihn wohl nicht mehr besiegen können. Sein „Respekt" mir gegenüber ist wohl den alten Zeiten geschuldet."

Beschwichtigend hob der Schulleiter die Hand um die Einwände der anderen so gleich im Keim zu ersticken. „Niemand muss mir sagen, dass ich noch viele Jahre vor mir habe. Mag sein, dass ich noch ein bisschen oder auch ein bisschen länger zu leben habe, aber meine Kraft schrumpft mit jedem Tag."

Und mit einem Mal sahen auch die anderen, wovor sie so lange die Augen verschlossen hatten. Dumbledore hatte Recht Er hatte zwar noch immer diese lebendig blinkenden Augen, aber sein Körper war alt geworden. Faltig die Haut und an machen Stellen sah sie so aus, als ob sie zu groß für den schmächtigen Körper geworden sei.

„Aber dann gibt es für uns keine Hoffnung mehr!" stieß Ron aus.

„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt und du solltest nicht vergessen, dass ich nicht der einzige mächtige Zauberer hier im Raum bin. Harry ist derjenige, der entsprechend der Prophezeiung den entscheidenden Kampf mit dem dunklen Lord kämpfen wird. Er muss den Heres Potentia für sich sprechen!"

Nach dieser Ankündigung war es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum. Niemand rutschte wie vorher unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum, alle starrten sie den alten Zauberer mehr oder weniger entsetzt an.

Und dann brach ein Tumult an einander widersprechender Aussagen los, der erst verstummte als Remus mit seinem Zauberstab einen wahren Funkenregen auf die Versammelten nieder regnen ließ.

„Ich soll…, aber ich kann…, ich habe…, wie soll…" Harry brach ab und sah Draco verzweifelt an. Dieser bemühte sich möglichst ruhig zu bleiben und fragte: „Wie soll das denn funktionieren? Wo soll Harry denn jetzt so auf die Schnelle einen Erben hernehmen? Wie wir gestern ja schon besprochen haben, hat Harry keine Kinder!"

„Aber er könnte welche haben!" warf Charlie ein „Gegen eine hübsche Blondine wirst du doch nichts einzuwenden haben und da findet sich bestimmt eine, die gerne Mutter des Erben des großen Harry Potters werden will."

Harry sah Charlie sprachlos an, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte schnaubte Hermione: „Ehrlich Charlie, von Drachen hast du ja Ahnung, aber ansonsten hast du in der Schule nicht so viel mitgekriegt… Wenn es ein echter Erbe sein soll, dann geht das doch nur mit der Hexe, die für ihn bestimmt ist."

„Für mich ist keine Hexe bestimmt und, Charlie, ich habe etwas gegen eine hübsche Blondine einzuwenden und überhaupt, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach bestimmen, dass ich jetzt mal schnell ein Kind zeugen soll!" Harry, der bei seinen Worten aufgesprungen war, schaute Wut entbrand in die Runde.

Dumbledore seufzte und mit einem Mal sah er noch älter aus, „Dann bleibt uns wohl nur die Hoffnung, dass es sich alles als Gerücht erweist."

Draco legte Harry vorsichtig die Hand auf den Arm. Leise sagte er: „Wenn du dir eine Frau suchen willst, ich verstehe das, ehrlich." Und dabei blickt er ihn aus ernsten, tieftraurigen aber auch gefassten Augen an.

„Ich will nicht immer eure letzte Hoffnung sein, ich habe verdammt noch mal keine Lust dazu! Kann ich nicht einfach auch einmal glücklich sein! Und mit dir rede ich später, wie kannst du überhaupt auf so eine dämliche Idee kommen, dass ich mir eine Frau suchen will!"

Alle blickten mehr oder weniger betreten zu Harry, der immer noch in ihrer Mitte stand.

„Harry setzt dich." Sirius legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter „Niemand will dich hier zu etwas zwingen…"

„Pfff, wer´s glaubt…" warf Harry, immer noch stehend ein.

„Aber,…"

Plötzlich schrie Hermione auf. „Ich bin so blöd! Es ist doch ganz klar, warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen!"

TBC

So, und damit lass ich Euch jetzt allein. Ich hoffe aber, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller kommen wird, ich gebe mir zumindest große Mühe.

Ich hoffe auf Eure Reviews, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich meine Abende nicht umsonst vor dem PC verbringe…


End file.
